Trapped
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Kaiba is trapped inside of his mansion by a group of people that won't tell them what they want even after they move him. Jou, a new detective, get's Kaiba's kidnapping case dropped in his lap. Will he be able to save Kaiba in time?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. It's vacation time! This is actually going to be a longer story than what I normally do. It'll have some twists and hopefully a little of every flavor that I can accomplish for one story. Each chapter will have a set of warnings. This story will be a combination of dark themes and romance. Hopefully I'll keep you all in suspense. Just a fair warning even though I'm going to work on it everyday during my lovely seven vacation days I'm going to try to get at least one chapter up a day maybe more depending on how quickly I can write and edit. Enough of this chitchat let me get this started.

As always BOO HOO I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the lovely characters. I only own the bad guys LOL and even that I'm not too concern about. Maybe I'll actually develop my evil people this time LOL.

Warnings: None to begin with except that this is a yaoi (male x male) story even though it doesn't seem it at first.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter One

Kaiba sat among the debris of paperwork lining the floor to his large bedroom. His feet crunched over the papers as he picked up another pile from the floor and stretched his sore legs. He leaned against the side of his king sized bed with the blue silk blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He hated how cold he felt, but there was barely any heat being pumped through the vents either by his staff's choice or his kidnappers. He tossed the stack of papers he held in his hands on the floor before pushing the blanket off his shoulders and walking to the large window just behind his bed. He moved the thick navy drapes. His usual security walked their usual path around the large mansion at unknown times just as he instructed when he set it up.

Kaiba frowned and walked over to the auburn door and tried the handle again. Like for the past three days, the door was securely locked from the outside. He grunted and positioned himself in his self made cocoon on the floor. He didn't know who these people were, nor how they convinced his staff that they were a part of his secret security. Either way, Kaiba remained trapped in his room like a small child being grounded by his parents. Once a day the door would open and reveal whom he thought was the leader dropping off more paperwork and whatever dinner the chef made. It turned out that the man was just an underling.

None of the papers made any sense to him only because they never went in order. Some of them were schematics for weapons, and the others were account reports, detailing money that seemed to disappear, even though he could track some of the spent money with the other papers, but he still didn't understand why he needed to read or understand the papers that they gave him. None of them were from his own company. Kaiba sighed and leaned his head against the mattress behind him. He hated being trapped like this, but he hated not knowing what happened to Mokuba more. They threatened Mokuba if Kaiba were to try anything, but they never said if the younger Kaiba was still in the house or somewhere else.

Giving up on the documents, Kaiba stood and moved over to the tall dresser that sat beside the bathroom door. He had some time before they brought up his daily meal. He reached behind the dresser and pulled out a notebook and pen that he had hidden there. He once held his journal there until they took it off him. That was the first thing they checked for after they removed his phones and computers along with anything he could write with. They didn't want him communicating with the outside world, but never explained what they needed him for. There were two areas they didn't check while making his room free of writing utensils; in the medicine cabinet and taped to the back of the toilet. He taped the pen to the back of the toilet only because he always had trouble finding a pen when he needed it. For some odd reason his phone always rang while he was shaving and he needed to write something down. The pen that rested in his medicine cabinet always walked away, resulting in him always having a pen taped to the back of the toilet seat. A strange thing to have, but it worked.

Kaiba ran his fingers through his messy brown hair and sat crossed legged on the bed. He did have a desk, but the chair was taken from him. They didn't want him using the chair to break open the window, not that he could with the window being bulletproof and soundproof. Pulling his one knee up to his chest and leaning against the headboard with a Blue Eyes White Dragon craved into it, he balanced the notebook on his knee. The day before he started recording things into the notebook; basic information about what he discovered in the documents and any evidence about his kidnappers he had. He wanted to ensure Mokuba's future safety if they decided to kill him, by giving the police enough information to arrest these men. Putting the date at the top of a clean page, Kaiba began scribbling his notes.

"Today is day three of my confinement with still no clues as to why they are doing this to me. Continued attempts to communicate with my security through the window remains impossibly. There isn't enough time to wait for them to make their rounds, and no matter how hard I pound on the glass, they never look up if I managed to guess the right time they were walking around the grounds. The whereabouts to Mokuba is still a mystery. They tell me that he's safe as long as I cooperate, but I have no proof to that and don't know what I'm suppose to do. I continue to receive accounting documents and schematics for weaponry unlike anything I've ever seen when cleaning out Gozaburo's documents. They don't question me about what I've read. It's becoming more and more frustrating as the hours go by. The not knowing is driving me insane. I wish I could find some clue as to what they want, but as the days go by, I think it's more of getting me out of the way while they did whatever they wanted."

Kaiba paused and glanced at the clock. He had a half hour at the least before they came walking into his door. "I don't know if this is going to be my last day or when they plan to kill me, but I have only one regret. I should have expressed myself more. I wish I had someone that wouldn't obey orders or fear my wrath and would fight their way into my room. Even though I never show my weakness, I've been changing these last few days; feeling more lonely as the days go by. There was one person I'll regret never telling how I feel. If this book makes it out, whoever is reading can you please pass my love on to…" Kaiba stopped in his writing as the key hit the door.

"They're early," he thought, throwing the notebook under his mattress. He managed to get himself lied on the bed before the door opened. The same black haired guard with sunglasses as usual set the tray of food down on the desk and tossed a paper clipped stack of papers on the mattress. Without a word, he stepped back over the papers on the floor and left the room, locking the door firmly. Kaiba sighed and glanced at the papers. His sapphire eyes were too tired to even think of reading more. Sitting up in the bed, he slid off the side and reached for the silver tray. He took the lid off as the wave of smells engulfed him. He was starving, and it didn't matter what was underneath. Luckily it was something he liked; t-bone steak with mix steamed vegetables and potatoes. The chef barely made this, but Kaiba would eat all of it every time.

Taking the tray over to the bed, Kaiba slowly ate the meal even though everything inside of him wanted to tear the steak to pieces and eat like an animal. He finished the meal in time for the sun to set behind the large oak trees that lined his property. He walked over to the window and pressed his hand against the glass. Day four trapped in his estate with people so close that could save him began. He sighed and placed his forehead against the freezing glass. Loneliness, boredom, and frustration laced through his body. He wanted to be released from the confines of his room. He wanted to rescue Mokuba. Everything he desired seemed within reach, but he was unable to grasp it.

Kaiba walked back to the papers on the floor and knelt down beside them. He gathered all the papers together and placed them on the desk. He walked over to the new papers on his bed and placed them on the desk as well. He continued to move about his room, cleaning things as he went before disappearing into the bathroom. He thought of taking a quick shower and going right to bed, but his muscles were sore from keeping his body in that same position even with the cold room. He turned the water on as hot as he could and plugged the tub. The hot water rolled over his wrist and hand, caressing his cold skin. He unbuttoned his shirt as he walked back to his bedroom and retrieved new clothes. He walked over to the bathroom door and locked it. He wanted some privacy especially since they could walk into his room at any moment. This was his only haven.

He stepped out of his pants and slid into the bathtub. The hot water relaxed his tense muscles as he continued to slip until only his head was out of the water. Every second that past, he became less and less stress. He was unaware of the guard that came in and took away the dirty tray and set a camera up hidden behind the mirror attached to smaller dresser. He positioned it so that he could see most of the room. He heard noise from behind the bathroom door. Quickly leaving, he locked the door before Kaiba walked back out of the room, fully dressed in a pair of blue silk pajamas. He pulled the blanket up onto the bed and curled up for another restless night. Kaiba didn't remember when the last time he had a restful sleep.

Kaiba tossed and turned in the soft bed, unable to find a spot where his body could relax into even a light sleep. He grunted and finally sat up, pulling his legs against his chest and resting his cheek against his knees. The journal he wrote in earlier remained forgotten underneath his mattress. Darkness painted the room in black, threatening to swallow him whole. He glanced over at the door and watched the light from the hallway attempting to push its way into the darkness. He smiled, remembering a blond that he used to classify as the light that stood out in his dark world. If he could truthfully say he missed someone the most from his high school years it wouldn't be his nemeses, Yugi, but his old rival, Jounouchi. Kaiba smiled and curled back up under his covers. It had been five years since he spoke to either one of them, too busy in his own world to even look up what they were doing now. "I wonder what you're doing now, Jounouchi," he whispered. The thought of his old rival eased the stress out of his life for the moment and allowed his body to finally fall asleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I know that's a bit boring for the first chapter, but I have to set up the plots. Unfortunately the next chapter will be as boring as this one, but after that the other chapters should flow a little better. I didn't want to reveal too much in this chapter nor the next one just because I wanted to get Jou and Kaiba into the story first before I moved to more interesting things. Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you stick around for a couple more chapters to see if you'll like this story. Please review.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all kindly for your reviews. I can't tell you how well I'm going with this chapter. I thought it would be more difficult to write it being at home with other things to distract me, but I'm surprisingly addicted to it. Lucky for everyone!

Warning: Talk about two murders: a multiple stabbing and the rape and murder of a young boy. Neither are descriptive just a brief talk about it. One swear word that the very end.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Two

Jou stood among the sea of bodies and desk. The noise from people chatting across the room and talking to people on the phone bombarded his ears. He shifted in his black shoes and slacks. He only managed to make it to the district building and already discarded his black jacket over his folded arm. The gun he was assigned remained at his left side in his holster. He shifted his gaze around the room looking either for the captain's office or someone that could point him in the right direction. He was a bit nervous by excited at the same time. He always dreamed of being a detective and knew that he wouldn't be made one immediately out of the academy, but it impressed him at how quickly he was offered the new job and location.

Jou worked extremely hard for four years as a police officer patrolling his old neighborhood for this golden opportunity. He held his transfer papers tightly in his grasp and moved out of the large hallway and into the sea of people. A few people stopped their conversations to look at him, but none of them bothered to ask what he needed. Finally able to see the captain's office in view, Jou moved that direction, excusing himself as he moved between people and stepping over paper that fell off the desks.

The blond took a deep breath and knocked once on the door labeled Captain Naboto Yatashi. After receiving premising to enter, Jou walked into the surprisingly spotless office. The bright light shined through the large windows behind a very clean and organized desk. The captain was an older man with graying black hair and a mustache. He greeted Jou with a nod and reached over to the file folder to the right of him. Jou handed his transfer papers to the lean man and sat down at the desk. "Jounouchi Katsuya, huh? I heard from your forming supervisor that you are a street smart individual that learns quickly. What made you want to become a detective?"

"It's a dream I've had since my senior year in high school. I've grew up in a neighborhood where the children couldn't play outside and everyone feared being shot while walking down the street. Cops were far and few in-between, but even if they were there, there wasn't enough to handle the chaos that would unleash in that area at night. I want to solve crimes and put the people responsible behind bars."

The captain smirked. "Passionate, but those are newbie dreams. Most people just call me Captain around here." Captain Yatashi opened up the file folder in front of him. "I'm teaming you up with a senior partner that's been around for twenty years. He's going to show you the ropes. After three months, you'll both have the decision whether to stay partners or team up with someone else." The captain pushed a button on his phone. "Detective Keto, you may come in."

A few minutes went by before the door opened, revealing a burnet that was much shorter than Jou. His dark eyes locked with Jou's before he sat down in the other empty chair behind the newbie. "As of right now, there are no case for you to work on so most of the detectives are either working on cold cases or cleaning up old cases. Detective Keto will show you what he is working on plus give you a tour of the station. Any questions?"

"No, sir. Thank you."

"Good welcome aboard, Detective Jounouchi."

Jou smiled and saluted his captain and followed his new partner to their desk. "I'll give you the tour later. The station is clearly marked. We get a lot of new recruits so the captain show it fit to label everything. He didn't want anyone to get lost or have difficulty finding things. For a start, the bathrooms are down this hall on the right and the cafeteria is on the first floor. There is a break room also downstairs with coffee. It's in the same room where the lockers are. In the meantime, I'm cleaning up my old case files. You can read them and see the type of cases we get." Keto sat down at his messy desk. Piles of papers were scattered everywhere. He reached over to a pile of paperwork and placed them in a variety of boxes stacked on the floor. He slid them over to Jou. "These are all in order. You can take a look at the evidence and all our notes on those files. I'm sure they've already trained you on proper etiquette with handling evidence. As long as you don't remove the evidence from the bags, you won't have to sign for them." Keto sat down at his desk and continued writing things into the manila folder in front of him while Jou picked up the first box and started going through it.

The first case was a two year old murder trial. They collected numerous things from the crime scene including the murder weapon, a bloody butcher knife left beside the body. The blond woman was stabbed fifteen times in various parts of her body. She died of blood loss since none of the wounds hit her vital organs. The poor mother of three must have suffered greatly before death blessed her with no more suffering. He was a death he never wanted anyone to experience. He felt pity for the woman. The body was discovered by her youngest child, a little girl only eight at the time, the child was never the same after that. DNA and hair samples were retrieved at the crime scene and matched a local drug addict. He became a suspect after one of the neighbors remembered a black haired youth stalking the house several times a day. The case was closed after the murderer gave his confession, explaining that he was only going to rob the place, but the woman came home unexpectedly early and fought with him. The woman didn't have any defensive wounds or anything stolen from the house to support that part of his story. The jury convicted him of first-degree murder and now sits for life in prison with no chance of parole. Jou studied all the evidence and crime scene photographs while he read through the reports. He closed the lid and slid it to the other side of the desk.

Keto watched Jou carefully from the corner of his eyes. Something about the brown calculating eyes made Keto smirk. It seemed like Jou was trying to find other evidence from the scene that would prove the man either innocent or guilty of a different crime. He admired Jou's determination and knew for a fact that there was no other evidence in that case to show that the criminal didn't kill that woman. Jou leaned over and opened up another box. He instantly wanted to close that box, but knew that he would come across something like this and even worse in the field. His stomach flipped as he opened up the file folder and began reading through the reports.

This one was a rape and murder of a ten year old boy from less than a year ago. Jou licked his lips and moved the pictures of the mutilated body out of his immediate vision. Tears welled up in his eyes as his mind instantly thought of the pain the child must have went through. Anger boiled his blood seeing that a criminal was never found thus labeling this under as a pending case. There was no evidence at the scene to link it to any of the family members nor neighbors. Statements taken from the family members lined the end of the folder. He gathered up the crime photos and swallowed the bile that threatened to rise. He searched through the room and medical reports. He thought he could find something that stood out to help solve the case, but without being in the scene, it made it difficult to walk through it. He bit his lips and looked at the nicely folded clothes beside the body. Even though the boy had blood all over him, his clothes remained clean. "Detective Keto, sir?"

"Just Keto is fine," the male answered, glancing up at Jou.

"Was the clothes tested?"

Keto glanced over at the case he was looking at and walked over to the side of the desk Jou was sitting on. He flipped through the pages and finally found the page he was looking for. "They were freshly washed and had no traces of blood."

"The perp had a chance to wash the clothes? That seems a bit strange."

"We looked into that. We ran through all our suspects and couldn't pin it on anyone."

Jou sighed and nodded while Keto moved back over to his chair. "Was there something you noticed? Sometimes new eyes are better than ones that's been staring at the crime scene."

Jou shook his head. "The clothes was the only thing I noticed. Something about it seemed familiar, but I guess I might have heard about this case before."

Keto thought for a few minutes. "Put everything back in there. I'm going to have our lab look at it again. Maybe it wasn't a random act, but the work of a serial pedophile. How about you take it down to labs? Take the elevator down to the basement and follow the signs to the lab." Keto pulled out a clipboard and filled out the paperwork. "Sign here and make sure they sign it when you give it to them. Tell them what you found familiar about the case and asked them to search the pedophiles we have in our system, and they might find something familiar."

Jou nodded and signed the paper as he walked off to the elevator. He didn't want to be wrong about the case, but knew that it couldn't hurt to have someone research it. It took Jou several hours and after lunch to come back with the results. Keto's desk was already clean, and the boxes sat next to it. He placed the box and the papers back on top of his side of the desk and handed a profile to Keto. His partner read through the papers and thought over the information. "It'll take some time to find this guy and bring him in. Let's put out an APB for him. I'll show you where to do that at."

Jou nodded. "Keto, did you want me to look at the other files when we're done?"

Keto glanced at the clock. "We'll go on the tour afterwards and by that time the next shift should be in. So you can look at them tomorrow."

Keto led Jou around the office, introducing him to several people along the way. Jou found himself enjoying talking to the other police officers and detectives. He found out quickly that in fact everything was labeled even in the storage facility. Nothing was out of place. Keto chuckled, watching Jou reading all the labels in on the supply shelf. "I swear the captain has obsessive compulsive disorder. He needs to have everything in the exact place. If you borrow something, I warn you now. Put it back in the spot it's suppose to be in." Keto glanced at his gold watch. "Second shift should be in soon. How about we get our stuff together and get ready to leave?"

"Sounds great."

"So, do you have a family?"

Jou shook his head. "I live by myself in a small apartment not too far from here. I've been to focused on making it to detective that I haven't had much time for a social life."

"That's messed up. Well maybe now you can settle down and find someone special. I found it much easier to have someone else in my life after I became a detective. It's hard going home to a lonely house and not having anyone to distract your thoughts from the current case, but you make your own decisions."

"I thought of that, but I don't know. I do have friends that I see when we are not working."

"At least you have someone. That's a start." Keto moved back to their desks and cleaned everything up as he waited for the wave of second shift detectives. Once the various people filed into the office, Jou followed Keto out the door. The two parted ways; Jou walking down the street towards his apartment, and Keto around the corner to his car. Jou sighed, thinking for the first time about the one person he hadn't thought about in five years. He wondered how that cold-hearted bastard was doing. Did he still have that same emotionless expression on his face? Jou smiled softly. He missed the fights they used to have. Chuckling to himself, Jou wondered what Kaiba would think if he found out he was working as a detective.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Again I know it's another boring chapter but now that I've established both Jou and Kaiba, I can move on with the story. I didn't want to just jump into the action this time. I need the drama to build slowly instead of quickly. Thank you for reading and I hope I didn't offend anyone with the case reports. Please review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all your kind reviews. The chapters coming up with reveal more and more about the plot and add some more suspense. I hope I haven't lost anyone yet.

Warnings: None

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Three

Kaiba paced in his room. The usual guard was late with his dinner by several hours. It seemed odd that for over a week, they were on time and now they were late. It had him worried but slightly hopeful. He wondered if someone finally said something about not seeing him or Mokuba. Kaiba's stomach gave an annoying rumble as he finished his hundredth track around the bed. The sun had long since set leaving half the room pitch black only lit by the lamp Kaiba had by his bed. Kaiba growled in frustration, tossing the papers he was reading off the bed and scattering them about the room. He had enough. He no longer wanted to remain trapped in this room.

Kaiba walked over to the door and pulled on the locked doorknob just as the door was pushed open, knocking him on his back and hitting his head. He moaned in pain, but couldn't react fast enough to fight off his attackers. They wrestled him on the ground, tying his hands behind his back and securing his legs firmly together by first tying his ankles and then his thighs. "What is this?" Kaiba shouted.

"Shut it," one of the men muttered, hitting Kaiba in his already sore head. The blow was unexpected and Kaiba bit down on his tongue. Copper and salt taste splashed inside of his mouth. He moaned in pain, attempting to clear the fuzzy vision. The man shoved a piece of cloth into Kaiba's mouth before tying other piece around his lips.

Two pairs of hand, one picking up his legs and the other holding him by his armpits, carried the struggling CEO out of the room, preceded by two other men who glanced about the hallways. They knew that no one would be wondering around at that time of the night, but they wanted to be certain. They made their way down to the first floor and turned left towards the garage. It was already planned that the only way to get Kaiba out of the mansion without any questions was to hide him in a car. The two men carrying Kaiba, lifted him up slightly and threw him into the trunk of one of Kaiba's black security cars that followed the limo whenever Kaiba is either under threat or journeying to an unsafe neighborhood. They slammed the trunk shut before getting into the front, sealing the CEO into darkness.

Kaiba tried to roll around enough in order to kick the trunk. He needed to make enough noise for the security at the front gate to question these people, but unfortunately, the men weren't questioned nor stopped as they left the grounds. The car swayed and jumped with each turn and pothole they hit. Kaiba grunted as the bumps caused his arms to dig further into his back. He tried several times to either lie on his side or stomach, but the man driving was speeding and turning erratically without a care for the person in the trunk. As time went on, Kaiba attempted to breath slowly as the air became heavier. He felt lightheaded from the very little oxygen left in the trunk. Unable to fight the urges any longer, Kaiba closed his eyes, hoping that he'd have a chance to open them again.

When Kaiba finally opened his eyes, he wasn't bombarded by light. In fact, the room was dark with just a little light bleeding from the outline of the door. He tried to move and sit up from the stiff bed he lied in, but his arms were chain to the metal headrest and his legs were chained to the bottom legs of the bed. He groaned, feeling a headache forming. The newest kidnapping made even less sense. He still remained clueless as to what they wanted from him, but yet they decided to move him. Could it be that someone was suspicious or that they were finally going to tell him what they needed him for? Either way it matter not to him. His only concern was the safety of Mokuba. They could torture him, kill him, or whatever they planned as long as they kept his little brother out of it.

Kaiba didn't know how long he lied there waiting for whatever might come. He would watch shadows appear in the only light he had as he wrestled with the chains to no avail. No matter which direction he pulled his arms and legs, he couldn't slip the chains from his wrists or ankles. The door creaked opened allowing more light in. A click preceded the room filling with light. Kaiba squinted his eyes and tried to ease the pain that bombarded his head. The tall burgundy male knelt down beside Kaiba and smirked. "Enjoying your new room," his deep voice echoed through the hollow room.

"What do you want?"

"I thought a smart man like you would have already figured that out. You couldn't put two and two together. I locked you away, took away your brother and everything you care about, and left with hours upon hours of useless paperwork that should have never made sense to you."

"What are you planning?"

The man smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see. For now I got what I wanted. The great Seto Kaiba out of my way." The man rose and walked towards the door, laughing.

"What did you do with my brother?"

The man looked back, glaring his brown eyes down at the once proud man. "I suppose that's up to your own imagination. I'll be back later for you. Try not to hurt yourself," the man purred, switching off the light and sealing the door again. Kaiba twisted his wrists again. He needed to find Mokuba to quail some of the fear that welled up in his body. He hated to think that something horrible happened to his younger brother. It had been over a week since he last saw him. For all he knew, those people already killed Mokuba. That was a thought he didn't want plaguing his mind. He lied in the dark, staring up at the seemingly endless ceiling. What more could he do? He hated feeling so helpless. Eventually sleep overcame him, and he fell into a nightmare filled slumber.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jou sat at his desk during second shift. For the past couple of days, he did nothing but read over the old case files becoming more and more familiar with the type of criminals that the detectives already put behind bars or still remained free in society. His partner sat across from him, studying an old cold case file and clearly getting nowhere with it. Jou was about to call it a night when the phone rang. Keto picked it up. "You don't say. Sure, we'll head over there right now. Yes, sir." Keto gathered up his things and put them in his drawer. "We have a suspected kidnapping. The captain wants us to head over to the place and talk to the younger brother."

"Who is the victim?"

"The Kaiba brothers."

Jou paused and stared at Keto. "What? Which one are we going to talk to?"

"Mokuba Kaiba. We'll get more details on the scene."

Jou nodded and quickly followed Keto. Jou got into Keto's car and rode quietly through the city until the mansion came into view. Jou had never been in the mansion and was a little curious on what was inside plus how the two Kaiba's have been. Deep down inside he wanted to see Kaiba again, but if Keto spoke correctly, then Mokuba would be the only one home and someone kidnapped Kaiba. Jou frowned thinking about the strong CEO being kidnapped.

Upon arriving, Keto and Jou were greeted by three police officers standing on the stone porch with the large oak door open. The five shook each other's hands before starting with the story. "A maid found Mokuba Kaiba tied and gagged to a bed in one of the guestrooms. She untied him and went to find Seto Kaiba, but he was no where in the mansion. She called the police and told us that they had three new security guards hired by Mr. Kaiba, and they told the whole staff that he locked himself in his room and wished not to be bothered. That was over a week ago. No one saw the older Kaiba that entire week and only saw someone entering his room with dinner every night. The staff was informed that the younger Kaiba was away at camp for a couple months. The guard at the gate said that those new security men left last night in one of the cars and haven't returned yet. He said that there wasn't anything out of ordinary about them leaving."

"Has anyone talking to Mokuba yet?" Jou asked.

"He was unconscious when we got here, and the doctor arrived the second he woke up, denying any of us from talking to him until he was checked. The doctor should be almost done. I assume you two will be taking over the questioning."

"Yes," Keto said. "You can report back in. Which room is Mokuba Kaiba in?"

"Right up the stairs. It's the first door on the right," the shorter police officer said, pointing to the stairs.

The two detectives walked up the stairs and knocked quietly on the door. A short chubby blond man opened the door. He looked between Keto and then up at Jou. "I suppose you are the detectives." The doctor sighed and opened the door completely. "He's a little in shock so be easy on him. You can have a half hour, but no more."

"Thank you, sir." Keto walked into the room followed closely by Jou. Mokuba was pale and sat with his back against the top of the bed. His deep blue-gray eyes stared at his feet, making him look much younger than he was. Keto sat on the bed and turned his gaze to the young man. "Mr. Kaiba, my name is Keto. I'm one of the detectives that will be in charge of finding your brother. My partner over there will be helping as well."

Mokuba shifted his gaze up to Keto before his eyes widened. "Jou!" he shouted, running over to the blond and hugging him tightly. Jou smiled and wrapped his arms around the once small boy.

"You've grown, Mokuba, but we're going to need some questions answered in order to help find your brother."

Feeling lightheaded, Mokuba moved back over to the bed and sat down. "Seto just arrived home the last time I saw him. He had a migraine and was nauseous from it so he told me that he was going right to bed. He's been doing that a lot lately. I don't know what's been causing him the stress, but he never talked about it. The next morning I went to his room and saw a man standing guard. The guy told me that Seto hired him because he didn't want to be disturbed. I didn't believe him because no matter what, Seto would never lock me out of his life. I tried to push my way into his room when two other people grabbed and tied me to this bed. They sometimes brought food in for me to eat, but they didn't do it to often because I would try to get someone's attention when they removed the gag."

"Did they say what they wanted?"

Mokuba shook his head. "Do you think Seto is okay?"

Jou sat down beside Mokuba and pulled him into his arms. "Kaiba's strong. You know he'll make it back to you. Is there anything you can remember hearing?"

Mokuba frown. "No. They didn't come near me too often."

Just as Mokuba was about to say more, the doctor walked back in. "Okay that's enough. Mr. Kaiba needs his rest now and a large bowl of soup." The doctor set the bowl down on the nightstand and helped Mokuba to a sitting position.

"Can Jou stay?"

The doctor sighed. "Are you going rest?"

"I promise. I don't want to be alone."

Keto looked over at Jou and motioned for him follow him out of the room. "I'll be right back, Mokuba."

"Are you friends with the Kaiba's?"

"Well kinda. Kaiba and I went to school together, but we were enemies. Mokuba and I got along fine, but since he didn't want to upset his brother, he barely hung around me and my friends. I just thing he needs someone he knows and since he didn't have to many friends, I should stay with him."

"Is this case going to be personal to you?"

"I feel bad for Mokuba going through something like this, but I'm not going to make it personal. I'll be professional the whole time and won't do anything drastic if that's what you mean."

Keto sighed. "Fine. I'll go downstairs and get the crew set up in case the kidnappers call with a ransom, though I doubt they will. If they had them trapped for over a week, I don't know why they would move only Seto Kaiba and not his younger brother as well. You're free to stay with him until he's more comfortable."

"Thank you." Jou walked back into the room just as the doctor exited. Mokuba patted the place next to him and continued to drink his soup. Jou smiled and pulled the young man close to him. "After you eat that, you'll need to sleep. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"Please stay longer."

"I'll see what I can do. I want to work on this case and help find your brother. If I get too personal with you, they'll take me off."

"Oh. I didn't know you were detective."

"I just became one a couple days ago."

"I'll feel better knowing that you are on the case. I know you'd do anything and everything to find Seto. It comforts me."

Jou smiled. "I promise to do whatever I can to find him."

"Thank you," the younger Kaiba answered.

Mokuba smiled and finished his soup. His eyes felt tired, but he fought it as much as he could. Jou stayed with Mokuba even after he fell asleep, pressed against his side. He didn't want to leave Mokuba incase he had a nightmare and couldn't find anyone to calm him down. He pulled Mokuba close to him and covered both of them with the blanket. He was sure Keto could handle things downstairs. "You better be okay, Kaiba," Jou thought glancing out the window as the predicted snow fell.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope that chapter was a little more interesting. There will be more revealed with Kaiba in the next chapter. In the mean time, thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you again for your kind reviews. This chapter will be a little more interesting. I have to lay down some more clues for the later chapters. I'm still working on this rather quickly and noticed that if I don't pay too much attention to what I'm writing each chapter becomes longer. Anyway. Let's get started.

Warnings: Drug use at the end of the chapter, but it's not consensual

HHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Four

Jou sat in the large living room of the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba was sitting on the large black leather chair. It had been four weeks since Mokuba last say his brother, and three since Jou and Keto started working on the case. The younger Kaiba licked his lips before looking back over at Jou. The blond was surprisingly quiet most of the time, studying the profiles that Mokuba gave him several days ago. Jou sighed and put the papers down before taking a sip of water. "These are all the people that could be holding a grudge against Kaiba?"

"It's hard to tell. A lot of people could hold a grudge against Seto or even the company, but some are less vocal than the others. Seto made it a point keep track of all of his business associates. Do you have any ideas?"

Jou glanced down at the stack of files. "It's hard to make an assumption without talking to these people. The individual reveals several things subtly that are hard to control if the person isn't trained enough." Jou sighed and shifted the folders. "I'm sure Keto and the other detectives would want to interview all these people, but something tells me that they won't find anything. This whole case seems strange. If it was a normal kidnapping, the perpetrators would have already called with a ransom demand. I would prefer that, but this whole thing isn't normal. Why would they risk being caught by keeping him locked away in his own house just to move him in the end and leave you behind? If I know Kaiba, the only way to control him would be to hold you. Eventually Kaiba would stop believing that they have you and demand proof. So, why would they leave you behind? They must know that eventually someone would have found you, and it would be difficult to attempt a kidnapping of you with Kaiba missing."

Mokuba moved over to the couch and sat next to Jou. "Who do you think would be responsible?"

"Profiling isn't my thing. I'm much better at finding things that no one else would have seen. However, if I were to try to think of someone responsible, I would say it was someone that is after his skills more than money. They would know that he was the brains and strength behind Kaiba Corp. He's a strong figure that shows no weakness. His intelligence and business skills is enough to make anyone jealous. If I had half the skills and brains, I would be as rich as he is. No, this isn't some random act or an act to get rich. They want something specific that only he could provide. Mokuba, do you mind if I go back up to his room and look around?"

"Not at all. I'll come with you."

Jou reached into his pocket and dialed Keto's number while he walked with Mokuba back up to Kaiba's room. "I finished looking over the profiles that Mokuba gave me. No, I couldn't find anything that would link this case to any of them. I was going to stay and walk around Kaiba's room again. Okay. The folders are on the table in the living room. Sure. I'll make sure I call you if I find anything. Thanks, Keto." Jou returned the slim black phone to the pocket of his navy slacks. Mokuba reached for the doorknob, but Jou stopped him. "Hold on. Let me try to walk this. Wait out here until I call you."

Mokuba nodded as Jou looked at the doorknob for a few seconds and pushed opened the door. The room looked oddly clean, but he figured that Kaiba would be the one to have a very neat and organized room. Jou knelt and ran his fingers along the soft fibers of the light blue carpet. He moved over to the desk and glanced at it. "Mokuba, you can come in now. Where was the chair found?"

"Someone moved it down to Seto's office. It sat on the other side of the desk as if he was expecting someone to do business with."

"Why wouldn't Kaiba try to break down the window?"

"It's bulletproof, soundproof, and break resistant. He wanted to feel safe in his room. A place that he could let all his emotions out and not have someone know." Mokuba smiled. "His own private treehouse where no one was allowed in but him and I."

"Did he only sleep in here?"

"No, he sometimes wrote in his journal or oddly enough solved puzzles in those monthly magazines. He never did any business once he was in here."

"Where is his journal?"

"I don't know. He normally hid it behind that dresser, but it's not there."

Jou sat down on the mattress and put his back against the headboard. "Could he have moved it when he knew he was trapped?"

"Maybe. I wouldn't put it pass him."

Jou thought for a few minutes. "With no place to sit, he could either sit on the bed or the floor. I know Kaiba would be intelligent enough to leave a clue in a place his kidnappers wouldn't find. It would be difficult to hide it if he was sitting on the floor." Jou got up and pushed the mattress off the board. He couldn't believe that he never searched underneath the mattress. He smiled and looked at the notebook sitting underneath it.

He picked the mattress back up and sat back down on the bed, not caring that the sheets and blankets were still on the floor. He read through page after page. "They had him reading accounting reports and schematics for weapons. He paraphrased everything that he read in this notebook on top of his ideas on who was behind this. He says numerous times that the doesn't know what they want and hopes that you're okay. He also mentions that he regretted not telling someone something. Do you know who he was in love with?"

Mokuba bit his lip and glanced away. Of course he knew who his brother loved. He debated on telling that one person the truth. He sighed and decided that he'd let Seto express his own love to that person. Mokuba shook his head. "There's some things that he kept hidden even from me. Did he leave any clues to who is behind this?"

"Not really. He did write down a description of what the one guard looked like, but he never got to seen anyone else. I'm sure that person that would deliver his food was a paid thug. I can take this back to the police station and run the description through our files. Maybe we might get a hit on who this man normally associated with. In the meantime, Mokuba, why don't you get some rest? We still have a few officers around your estate, and your guards are on high alert still. You should be safe for a few hours while I do this."

"You promise to be back as quickly as possible."

Jou smiled and ruffled Mokuba's hair. Even though he was a teenager now he was still clingy. He hoped that they would be able to find Kaiba in time. He would hate for Mokuba to lose the only family he had left.

Jou walked with Mokuba down to the door, knowing that Keto already took the files and returned to the station without him. He gave Mokuba one last pat on the shoulder before walking out into the front lawn. The snow had made enough of coating to make the roads a little slippery, but not dangerous. He walked up to the officers positioned at the front gate. "May I ask one of you for a ride back to the precinct. I have some information to look up."

"I could," the one officer with ash hair said, walking over to his cruiser. Jou sat in the car, reading the journal that Kaiba left for the second time. He tried to find anything that would be between the lines, but Kaiba was straight forward as if knowing that someone who would find this would need the information he had. The last line in the journal had him curious. Who was Kaiba going to confess his love to, and what happened that made him ditch his notebook in mid-sentence?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaiba flexed his sore wrists again. Even though his captives would release him enough to give him his daily meal. It wasn't enough time to ease the pain. He continued to stare up at the endless ceiling, wanting nothing but to die at that point. The one meal a day was enough to torture his body. He knew he must have lost a lot of weight, judging by the fact that his pants were looser. He was tired and knew there was no hope for an escape. He didn't have enough energy and strength to overpower any of the guards, regardless of if he knew his way out of the building he was in. "Be safe, Mokuba," Kaiba whispered, closing his eyes.

"Are you giving up, Moneybags?"

Kaiba's eyes shot up as he glanced at the blond sitting at the foot of his bed. He looked exactly like he did back and high school except for the slightly see-through image of him. "Are you a ghost?"

Jou shrugged. "Not the last time I checked. Why are you giving up?"

"There's no point in holding on. If they wanted something from me or my company they would have demanded it by now. They just wanted me out of the way. Once they accomplished whatever they are working on, I'm sure they will kill me. I'm ready for it."

"How do you think Mokuba would be without you?"

"How do I know he's still alive. I haven't seen him for weeks? They won't tell me where he is. They won't show me that he's okay."

"Maybe that is because they don't even have him. Don't you think they would have showed you at least pictures of him if they had him?"

"I don't know."

"And you call yourself a genus. You need to hang on, Seto. For your little brother's sake at least."

Kaiba sighed, ignoring the fact that his old rival addressed him by first name. "How much longer should I hang on?"

"Until you return home or someone finds you."

"That's a strange hopeful thing to say. That could be forever. I can't last much longer, Jounouchi."

"Hold on as long as you physically can." Jou moved over to Kaiba and placed his hand along the side of Kaiba's cheek. There was no warm touch or cold for that matter. It was an empty space. He closed his eyes, imagining what Jou's touch would be like. He smiled softly and opened his eyes to meet with an empty dark room again.

A tear slid down his cheek. "I'll try," he whispered, not even thinking about how insane he must look talking to empty space.

The door opened quickly as two people ran in and held Kaiba down even though the chains were keeping him from escaping. "What do you want?" he yelled, just in time to see the same burgundy man walking up to Kaiba with a syringe.

"I think the drug is ready to be tested." The man smirked and sat on the bed beside the now struggling CEO. "There's nothing to fear. If this works, you'll be fine. If this fails, you'll die. Just think of it as a fifty fifty chance. At least the mice we tested it on didn't die."

The liquid injected into his vein was thick and hurt as he traveled through his veins and moved throughout his system. Fear clouded his mind as he instantly felt drowsy. The room blurred. "There may be some side affects," the leader chuckled. His voice sounded distant and echoed even though he was sitting right beside Kaiba. His struggling stopped, and he gazed with his drug filled eyes up at the men surrounding him. He tired to speak, but his lips only moved with no sound that came from it. He took a sharp breath as his lungs had trouble filling with air that he needed. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and they shut. He fell into an unconscious state.

The leader snapped his fingers in front of Kaiba's face and attempted to shake him. "Well, we have a few days to see if it'll work. Release him. He won't wake up for a week at least." The two guards reached into their pockets for the keys and unlocked the pale brunet. The three left the room, this time leaving the door open and the light on. They no longer feared that Kaiba would find some way of escaping. They knew that there way no way for him to wake until the drug ran its course.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

There you have it. I hope everything is still running smoothly. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone again! I'm happy that I have people still with me. LOL Thank you again for your kind reviews. I'm actually going to move the story alone slightly. The next couple chapters will just be with Seto. Sorry for all those who love Jou. I need to give him time to do his research LOL. It's more exciting to stay with Seto, but don't worry. Jou will come back.

Warnings: Language once

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Five

Kaiba's mind dwindled between the dream world and reality. Things were happening in both, and he was having trouble figuring out which one was reality. If he were to open his eyes, he saw nothing but darkness. Not even shifting his gaze to the where the usual light came from the door cleared the darkness away. He grunted and find himself able to move. He shook his head and clenched his eyes back shut. It couldn't be reality. He was chained down and a little light would always come from the door. He had to still be in that dream world. His mind was fuzzy, and he had trouble remembering things. He tried to recall the description of the leader that he held tightly in his mind, but he couldn't remember what he looked like? In fact, he was having trouble remembering how he got there. "Mokuba," he thought slowly rising in the bed. He had to get to Mokuba. He needed to know if he was already. He prayed over and over again that they didn't kill him. "Mokuba," he barely whispered, unable to get enough strength to his voice. His voice sounded weak and shaky. What was in that drug?

Kaiba reached up to his eyes and felt them open, but couldn't conclude why he was unable to see even the light of the door. Could they have blocked even that light out? He swung his legs over the edge of the mattress and set them on the cold floor. He remembered not having shoes, but when did he lose his socks. He shook his head a few times, attempting to clear the hazy that refused to lift. He stood, but instantly came crashing down on the bed. Pain shot through his ankles, making walking unbearable. He bit his lower lip and groaned. Pain was shooting from every part of his body. Now he knew he was in reality. He opened his eyes fully, wincing from the still throbbing pain in his ankles. He searched the dark room again, unaware of the open door or even the light that shined in the room. All he saw was darkness.

Finally the pain subsided for the time being. He placed his feet on the cold floor again and lifted himself up more carefully this time. Pain was still shooting, but he was able to handle it and walk over toward the door. Out of all the countless hours of staring at that same door, Kaiba was sure he knew where it was in the dark room. He bit his bottom lip to prevent the painful moans from escaping. A tear trickled down his cheek from the intense pain that clearly wanted to inform the CEO that he was still alive. He guided himself through the room and ran straight into the wall. He fell to the ground, rubbing his now sore face. "Fuck," he whimpered. He sat there, taking a few deep breaths. He reached up to his nose, ensuring that he didn't break it. He didn't feel any liquid and was sure he had a red mark on his face.

Reaching out in front of him, his fingers ran along the wall. He used that as guidance and got up with the one hand still on the wall. He looked left, knowing that would take him back towards his bed. Keeping his hand on the wall, he turned right and walked in the direction of the door. Taking a few steps, he realized that his hand moved across empty space. Curious, he put his hand fully through the empty space. "It feels like the door his open. Could this be a test?" He reached his right hand out in front of him, taking baby steps until he touched the wooden door. He felt the door knob and ran his fingers towards the other side feeling the gab between the door and the wall. It was clearly open. Turning back towards the wall where he thought the light switch was, he felt around until his hand came into contact with the switch, but it was already pushed upward. Fear engulfed his senses. Could the lights already be on? He flipped the switched down and waited for the light to brighten the room, but darkness remained. He flipped the switch back up, still darkness.

He reached his shaky hand up to his eyes, making sure he didn't have a blindfold on. He felt the flesh around his eye. "I'm blind," Kaiba thought, bracing his shaking body against the doorframe. He closed his eyes and tried to control his shaking body. He needed to calm down and escape. They must have known the drug would have blinded him. That's why they didn't both securing him in that room. They must have thought that he would never leave the room once he figured out that he was blind. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. They greatly underestimated his determination. Keeping his hand on the doorframe, Kaiba moved his body completely out of the room. He had no idea which direction was the right way or even if Mokuba was trapped his this place. "Mokuba?" He called, listening for any noise. He didn't care if his kidnappers heard him shouting. He needed to find Mokuba.

Turning right, Kaiba kept one hand on the wall and the other in front of him. He wasn't going to run into another wall. The touch of the smooth plaster wall changed to another wooden door. Kaiba stopped and reached for the doorknob. He swung the door open. "Mokuba, if you're in here make a noise. I can't see." He waited for a few minutes before moving down the hallway again, leaving that door opened. His left hand reached a wall in front of him. Sliding his right hand along, he felt the crease of the wall turning a different direction. Shifting his body again, he moved along the short wall and over to the left side of the hallway. He found another door and repeated the same phrase as the other one, but he was met with silence again. Kaiba continued down the hallway.

He took a step and didn't feel the ground anymore. Panic, he quickly shifted his weight to the other foot, making himself fall backwards. Taking a few deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart, Kaiba shifted slightly and reached over the edge. "Stairs," he thought. That would be another reason they probably didn't lock him down. How was he suppose to get down the stairs when he couldn't see them? A sudden thought entered his mind. The exit would be down there, considering that he didn't find stairs going up. He was about to attempt the stairs when he remembered that he was searching for Mokuba. Getting up, he moved over to the side he started on and made his way back towards his room, counting the steps as he went. He reached what he assumed was his door since it was already opened, trying his phrase again just in case it wasn't his room. He was still met with silence. Frowning he continued to walk down the hallway until he met the wall again. Hoping that Mokuba wasn't in one of those room unconscious, Kaiba counted his steps back to the stairs.

Sitting down, he moved his feet down the first step. He remembered when Mokuba was a small child, he would sit down on each step until he reached the bottom every morning. Before moving any further, Kaiba turned and shouted as loud as he could with his sore throat down the hallway. "Mokuba, please if you're up here make a lot of noise." Silence was his only answer. Shifting his weight until he body was pressed against the side of the wall, Kaiba very carefully used his legs and arms to move his body down the stairs. The pain in his limbs subsided easy enough to move around. Finally Kaiba's feet met with the same level his butt was currently sitting on. Getting up with the help of the wall, Kaiba paused. He could smell that someone had pizza recently. His kidnappers must be on that floor. He found it odd that he could smell something like that.

He moved more carefully and quietly to the left. It was in the opposite direction of where he smelt the pizza coming from. He took several steps until his right hand met with an opening. He paused and quickly moved backwards. Soft snoring was coming from that room. He bit his lip and thought things through. It could be Mokuba, but what if it was one of his kidnappers? What would they do to Mokuba if he escaped? He'd never live with himself if they hurt his brother because of his escape. He was about to take the chance when he stopped. It was difficult to hear, but there was two different noises coming from that room, soft breathing and snoring. They wouldn't have Mokuba in the same room as one of them. This had to be two of his kidnappers. Very carefully, Kaiba moved across the opening and down the hallway.

He was met with the end of the hallway without meeting another door. What could this place be that it was so small? He moved around the rest of the walls until he met another closed door. Deciding to be more careful, Kaiba pressed his ear against the wooden door. He could hear a television on inside. Shaking his head, he moved further down the hallway. If they had Mokuba, he would be trapped like he was. He met another gap, but this time there was no doorframe. He leaned down and reached around, noticing that it wasn't stairs either. Against his better judgment, Kaiba moved away from the new hallway and continued his track down that part of the building. He counted his steps until he reached the room where the pizza smell was coming from. Mokuba defiantly would not be in that room.

He continued down until the hallway ended. He moved around more quickly this time and walked back towards where he remembered the stairs were. He felt another closed door. He pressed his ear against this one. Not hearing any noise, he carefully opened the door. He wanted to say Mokuba's name, but was afraid the other men would hear him or another guard was inside of the room. He reached his hand in only to come in contact with what felt like clothes. Moving his hand further, he felt the edge of the wall. It must be a small closet. Closing the door quietly, he made his way back to where he thought the stairs were. He made contact with a gap and reached down to feel the stairs. He took a few steps back to make sure he'll reach the other side of the wall, hoping that the building was proportionally the same.

He moved down the hallway, not running into any doors until he reached the end. He felt around the door and pressed his ear against it. He could hear the sounds of the outside, cars passing along the wet street. He licked his lips and moved down the other side of the hallway to ensure that there were no more doors. Once satisfied, he moved back to the only exit he could find. He glanced over his shoulder with a frown. "All gods up there, please don't let Mokuba be in this place." Opening the door, he was instantly bombarded with the cold air. Shivers ran down his body as his feet met with something cold and wet. Closing the door behind him, he moved his feet around the ground. Snow. At least he could assume he was still in Domino unless they moved him someplace that was snowing as well.

It made no difference to him. Moving outside was much harder. He stumbled a few times, but eventually he reached the curb. He listened for the sounds of cars coming, but it was hard to figured out if they were leaving or coming towards him or even on other roads. He stepped out into the street and managed to get to the other side without any cars honking at him or running him over. Stepping up on the curb, he finally met with the side of a building. Feeling better about having something to ground him with, he did the same thing as inside of the building. Using his left hand this time, he moved down the street, being carefully every time one building would end and the next would begin. He kicked several things on the ground and tried to stay out of the snow piles. He tried several times to call out to people, but either no one was there or no one cared to help him.

Kaiba almost stepped off another curb, but decided to backtrack a few feet and follow the buildings and walk down that part of the street. Hope left him as the cold slowly sank in. He leaned against the side of the building and slid down until he could pull his legs against his chest. Where was everyone, and why wouldn't anyone help him? Burying his head into his knees, he tried to keep as much warmth in his body as he could. He managed to escape his kidnappers only to freeze to death outside. He frowned. What was the point in moving on? Navigating an open area was much more difficult than walking through a house that was surrounded by walls. It was freezing outside and he feared that he would have frostbite in his feet if he kept walking. What could he do?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Now that I got Kaiba outside, I'll continue with him in the next chapter. I hope that chapter was okay. The answers will come eventually, but not for another few chapters. I promise I'll reveal all once I have everything set up. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for your kind reviews. I was up in the air with the type of side affects to the drug that I could think of. I came up with blindness. I never wrote a blind person before so I figured I'll give it a try. Anyway this chapter will continue with Seto this time he's outside. Let's get this started.

Warnings: Violence

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Six

"Seto," a voice said. He curled up tighter in the ball he entrapped himself in. He was cold and wet. Not caring that someone was calling his name, Kaiba continued to ignore the voice. He didn't understand why he was so cold. "Moneybags!" the voice shouted, snapping Kaiba out of his thoughts. He tried to look around, but he couldn't see. Reality came back to him as he remembered that he was blind and outside in the cold snow.

"Jounouchi?" Kaiba whispered. He reached out, but he couldn't feel the blond. "Where are you?"

Jou laughed. "I'm not really here. I'm inside your head. Who would have thought the great Seto Kaiba would be delusional? What's wrong? Why aren't you moving?"

"Stupid mutt. I'm blind. Where am I to go? I don't know where I am, or even if I'm walking in circles."

"Did you make four lefts or four rights in a row?"

"No."

"Then you're not walking in circles. You need to get up and move before you freeze to death."

Kaiba leaned his head against the wall. "What's the point? I'll just freeze to death in a different location."

"How do you know that? Get up, Seto. I will not tolerate you giving up."

Kaiba sighed and stood up. He kept his hand on the side of the building and instantly fell. His feet were numb. He landed in a pile of boxes and trash. Rubbing his cold feet, he reached for one of the boxes and started tearing them apart. Feeling around for a plastic bag, he dumped everything out of two of them and flattened the inside out. He put one piece of cardboard down and placed his one foot inside of it. Wrapping his foot with cardboard and pieces of paper before tying the bag around his ankle. He did the same for the other foot and waited for the some heat to return to his freezing feet. He didn't know how long he sat on the ground, but it couldn't have been too long. Even though his feet were slightly numb and cold, they were starting to warm up now that he had some protection against the cold air. He got up and rubbed his hands along his arms. He knew that Jou wasn't there, and the illusion was already gone. He couldn't figure out why Jou was always the one pushing him further instead of Mokuba. Yes, he did love Jou as much as he loved his brother. Maybe it had something to do with the strength Jou possessed.

Shaking his head, he slowly rose off the ground. He walked through the trash he spilt, slipping on the snow. The plastic bags weren't the best idea, but it was helping in keeping his feet warm. The cold water froze to his slacks and shirt. He shivered and knew he was breaking the skin of his fingers as he dragged his hand along the uneven stone walls of the buildings. He slipped on the snow and crashed into the side of the building, tearing his sleeve. He moaned, feeling the slight blood. He tried to cover the newly exposed skin by tying the sleeve together. It didn't last long and fell open. Giving up, he continued to walk, being more careful where he put his feet. He slid again and fell on his butt. Cursing how difficult it was to walk down the simple street, he growled and rose once more. He was determined to make it to the end of the street.

He arrived at the end of another building. He moved further along the sidewalk only to step off the curb and fall face first into the pavement. Tears sprang from his eyes as blood slipped down his bruised face. He sat on the edge of the curb and reached up to his nose. It was painfully and bleeding, but the bone felt straight. The cuts under his eyes and along his chin were bleeding. Getting up once again, Kaiba made his way across the street just in time for a car to honk and swerve away from him. The driver yelled profanities at him as he drove further down the street.

He walked back on the sidewalk and stumbled his way over to a nearby wall. His heart was in his throat, thinking about how close he came to being run over. He doubt that driver would even stop if he did hit him. The CEO leaned his head against the wall. He heard footsteps coming to the right of him. Whoever it was stepped carefully along the concrete. Kaiba turned to the person. "Please. I need help. I don't know where I am," he tried to explain but the person ignored him. "Please!" he shouted, trying to follow the person, but he felt himself slipping and clung to the side of the building. "I need help," he whispered as the footsteps grew fainter. What was this world coming to that you could ignore someone like him? He was sure he looked horrible with bags tied to his feet, not wearing a jacket, and he wondered if he skin was red or blue with blood all over it. He pressed his bloody fingers to his forehead. He couldn't give up yet. That was only one person.

Kaiba turned and moved in the direction the person came from. If one person walked from that direction, then there could be more. Being more careful with the snow, new hope rose through his veins. At least he found one person. If he could find someone that is willing to help, he'd give that person whatever their heart desired. Straining his ears, he could hear a noisy intersection coming. It had more than just one car driving up and down the street. Maybe there would be more people there. Kaiba stopped and smelt stale air like it was about to…"Snow," he mumbled as the first flurry collided with his face. He sighed and carefully walked. The snow made the once clear sidewalk more slippery. He had more trouble walking and fell several times. He was tired of being on his back or butt.

Climbing to his feet again, he made it to the intersection. He could hear the cars driving by. He knew it would be next to impossible to cross the street with the countless cars flying by. It was becoming more difficult to hear footprints with the noise of the cars. He growled and leaned against the wall. Closing his eyes as if that would make things easier, he listened for any sound of a person approaching. He nearly missed a person passing him. "Excuse me," he shouted and moved. The person continued down the street without a care. Slamming his head against the wall in frustration. He sneezed several times as the shivers bombarded his cold body. He needed to find help quickly. How much longer would his body last out here in the cold? How did homeless people make it through the cold winters? Shaking his head, he refused to concede. He was Seto Kaiba, boy genus, and CEO of Kaiba Corp. He raised his younger brother all on his own and took over the company before he was even old enough to be called anything less than a child. He survived through his parent's death and the hardships of Gozaburo. He was going to make it through this one.

Rapid footsteps came from the left of him. "Pardon me, please. I need some help," he tried saying more quickly, but the person just ran by him. Being nice was getting him nowhere, and he knew that he'd get killed if he tried to stop one of the cars speeding by. He couldn't tell if someone was walking across the street and knew that he'd never get their attention if they were. What happened to good Samaritans? Kaiba didn't want to move from where he stood. In the past few minutes, two people walked by him. That was more than when he was on the previous streets. When a half hour past, six people walked around him, ignoring his pleas for help. He never tried to tell these people that he'd pay them if they help him only out of fear that they would think he had money on him at that moment. He blew on his cold hands and rubbed them together. Thankfully the cardboard and papers were keeping his feet warm. If only he could get the rest of him warm. The wind blew something against his legs. He leaned down and picked it up, noticing that it was a piece of newspaper. Lifting his shirt up slightly, Kaiba wrapped the paper around his chest. He coughed and sneezed several times. He didn't care what the paper was as long as it added more layers to his freezing form.

The amount of cars were lessening. He wondered if it was getting late at night or towards the afternoon. With the snow falling, he couldn't feel the heat of the sun against his skin. It was difficult time tell what time it was. Maybe he should try asking something simple like what time it was the next time someone walked by him. If he could get them to answer at least that, maybe they would listen to him and help him. He waited and listened. Of course right when he was coming up with a different plan, no one was around. He grumbled and shifted his cold back off the building. A cold breeze slammed into him, causing him to cuddle as close to the building as possible. Why did it have to be wintertime?

He heard people talking. A group of people? Maybe they would be more willing to help him since they weren't alone. Maybe that's why no one was helping. They were afraid that he'd attack them. He waited for the voices to get closer. "Excuse me. Do you gentlemen know what time it is?" he ask able to tell that they were men from their deep voices.

The steps stopped and one of the men walked up in front of him. Kaiba could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Look what we have here," he snickered, pushing Kaiba against the wall. Americans? He feared that somehow his kidnappers got him out of the country and maybe that is why no one was helping him.

"Hey, Ron. I think he's blind."

The one on his left snickered. "What's the matter, mister? Can't find your own way? We'll help you, but it's going to cost you."

Kaiba had a bad feeling about this. He tried to move away, but they held him close in their own little circle. "Can't you understand English? I guess not."

"I can understand perfectly," Kaiba growled. "Where am I?"

The three men laughed. "Do you think you're in America?"

Kaiba growled. He was close to the right answer and needed to push them to tell him what he wanted to know. "Are you going to answer me?"

"No. I think I have something else in mind." Hands grabbed his wrists and held them as a fist collided with his stomach. He gagged and coughed. Hands fished into his pockets, looking for money of some kind. They continued to search every part of his body, tearing his clothes and the make shift shoes he created.

"This guy has nothing," one of the man growled, kicking Kaiba in the back of the legs, knocking his balance over. Kicks and punches ran over his shivering body. Laughter and pain filled his senses. Eventually his mind slowly shut down, pulling him away from the pain into a blissful unconscious state. The men grumbled about him being a stupid homeless man before disappearing down the street, not caring if Kaiba died.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sorry about the slight cliffhanger, but I'll get another chapter out soon. I need to write it first LOL. Oh by the way, what happened to Seto is not how I view society. He's just in a bad part of town and doesn't know it. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry sorry! I'm an American too but all violent drunks are the same to me. I just used an American group to make him doubt himself and confuse him. Thank you again for the kind reviews. I actually started to work on this chapter immediately after I finished the last chapter. We're still continuing with just Seto, but the next chapter will have more than just Seto. I hope everyone is enjoying it as much as I am. I think that's why I'm able to write these chapters as fast as I am. Anyway onward to next chapter.

Warnings: Language again one word

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Seven

Kaiba awake for the second time with someone screaming something at me. This time someone wasn't saying his name. In fact, the man were speaking Japanese to him. If he was in America, why would he speak Japanese to him? He knew he had Japanese features, but he'd never ran into someone who would speak another language just to get someone's attention. "Hey, can you hear me? Come on, sir, get up."

Finally opening his eyes, Kaiba turned to the voice. The fuzziness of his mind finally cleared, and he noticed that someone was paying attention to him. He jerked up and stared blindly, attempting to find the direction the voice was coming from. "Who is it?"

The man sighed heavily. "Look, I don't have time for games. You reek of alcohol. I'm going to put you in a nice comfortable cell until you sober up."

"Cell? Jail? I'm not drunk. Are you a police officer?"

"Yes I am. What are you…" The officer stopped his train of thought and gazed down at the dirty man below him. The hollow eyes were a dead give away. "Look, sir, where is your cane? A blind man shouldn't be wondering around this part of town late at night, especially not drunk and wearing next to nothing."

"I'm not drunk! How many times do I have to tell you? My name is Seto Kaiba, and I was being held captive by these men. They did something to me, and now I can't see. I managed to get this far from them. Please, take me back to my mansion. I need to find Mokuba."

The man chuckled and pulled Kaiba from his sitting position. "Sure you are. Look, Mr. Kaiba doesn't have black eyes, and I don't know what color your hair is with all that dirt in it, but you look nothing like him. I've already tried looking for identification on you, but found nothing. It's impolite to use someone else's name."

Black eyes? Could the drug have affected his eyes like that? He frowned thinking about the once bright blue eyes he had. What could cause his eyes to change so dramatically? Kaiba sighed and walked with the man to his awaiting car. The least he could do was go with this man to the police station. There he'd be warm and far from this place. His kidnappers wouldn't be able to get to him deep in the station. He felt the man press down on his head. Leaning slightly he stumbled and fell into the back seat. He could hear dispatch calling orders over the radio while he fixed himself to a more comfortable position. The car felt warm, and it comfort Kaiba knowing that he wouldn't freeze to death outside. He shivered in his damp clothes as the officer got into the car and radio in that he was returning to base with a drunk he found passed out in the streets.

Kaiba sighed. Those drunk Americans must have got their smell on him, but that had to have been hours ago. He held onto the edge of the seat as the car pulled away from the curb and moved down the slush covered streets. He wondered how far away from home he was, and how long it would take to get to the police station. He would stare out the window if he could, but he settled to pulling his legs up to his chest and leaning against the cold door. He sneezed and coughed, feeling a little lightheaded. Could he be catching a cold? He wouldn't put it pass that. "Sounds like you're catching a cold. You shouldn't have been out in this weather."

The CEO rolled his eyes and placed his head down on his knees. He didn't want to talk to this police officer that was clearly not listening to him. His forehead felt hot against his cold knees. He felt horrible and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. He must have fell asleep in the back seat because he felt someone nudging his feet and saying something to him. "Come on, you can sleep in a nice warm cell."

"Can I call someone?"

"Sir, it's three in the morning. Do you honestly want to wake your family or friends up because the police arrested you for drunk in public?"

Kaiba growled. "You're one to assume. You haven't even tested me. You smell alcohol on me and assume that I'm drunk. If you haven't noticed, I've been speaking very clearly. I can't walk straight because I can't see. If you're arresting me, then I reserve my right to a phone call. Now which direction is the phones."

The police officer grumbled and pulled him in the direction of the public phones. "It's right in front of you."

Angry that the man wouldn't help him, Kaiba reached around until he found the phone. He pulled the receiver off the hook and felt around for the buttons. He growled, noticing that they weren't the pop-up buttons. He put the receiver down and put his head against it. He was sure the officer wouldn't dial the phone for him. Maybe they would be nicer to him if he would comply with them. He sighed. "Fine, I'll sober up in the cell. How long will I have to be there?"

"Until the next shift is sure you're sober." The officer pulled him down the endless corridors, making Kaiba confused on which direction he was going. His head spun from the fever he could feel plaguing his body. The officer stopped as something metal creaked. He gave him a hard shove in the back before slamming the metal bars shut.

Kaiba reached behind him and felt the bars. Sliding his fingers along each bar, he found his way to one of the walls. He took two steps and stumbled over the bed and landed face first into the hard mattress. "Son-of-a-bitch," he swear, adjusting his body on top of the bed. He felt around the bed for the blanket and pulled it down before disappearing completely under it. He continued to shiver for several long minutes until he felt his body finally warming on its own. His head felt groggy, and he continued to sneeze and cough. He got groans from the other inmates telling him to be quiet. As if he could control his sneezes or coughs. He pulled the blanket tighter over his head and curled his legs up to his chest. He felt horrible and wanted to curl up in his own bed. Maybe the next morning he could charm an officer into helping him with the phone.

The cell door opened again, this time an obvious drunk man was pushed in. His words slurred as he tried to tell the officer that he wasn't drunk and didn't need to sleep it off. The door shut quickly and the man crashed on the same bed Kaiba was on. He grunted from the pressure on his body. "Get off me," he shouted, pushing at the heavier male. The man mumbled something before tugging the blankets off Kaiba. The burnet tried to get up and run away, but the man grabbed him and held him down.

"What's wrong, honey? I'm sorry for getting home so late."

"I'm not your wife," Kaiba grumbled. "Get off me." He continued to push on the male, but the drunk refused to loosen his grip. Clearly his wife was always mad at him and would often fight his embrace. The drunk started snoring almost instantly. Kaiba pushed and pulled until the guy's arms loosen and allowed the CEO to escape him. He jumped out of bed and landed hard on the floor. His roommate grunted and rolled over. Fearing that he might wake the man, Kaiba crawled about the cell until he found a corner. He pulled his legs up and shivered. He was cold again. Unable to find the other bed quietly, Kaiba decided just to stay in the corner. It shouldn't be long before someone came to empty all the drunks from the cells. Right? Another weak tear escaped his eyes. All Kaiba wanted was to go home and find Mokuba.

He must have fallen asleep sometime during that night, but he woke to the most disgusting noise. He heard the drunk urinating in the toilet. He stomach did flips. The man must have noticed him after he flushed. "What are you doing sleeping on the floor, kid?" Kaiba grunted and tried to melt into the corner. "You don't look too well." The man's big, cold hand lifted his bangs and felt his forehead. "You're burning up." The guy moved away from him and shouted as loud as he could. "Hey, guard! This guy isn't well. Guard! Do you hear me? Get down here. He needs to go to the hospital."

Kaiba lifted his head. Was this drunk trying to help him? This man that he thought was the most disgusting man was helping him. He tried to get up, but he came crashing down. His head pounded more and shivers ran down his body faster. Clicks of shoes came down the hallway, and the door was unlocked. "What is it?"

"The kid isn't feeling well. He's sweating, has a fever, and shivering. Didn't you guys check him before you shoved him in this drafty cell? He doesn't even look like he was drunk."

Another person placed his hand against Kaiba's forehead. "Can you stand?" the male police officer said.

Kaiba nodded and used the wall to help himself up. "Lean on me and let me guide you down to the infirmary. Jun, you can go. Do me a favor? Will you please stop drinking yourself into an early grave? I'm sure Sakura doesn't like see you like this."

"Do you need help with him?" Jun asked, ignoring the officer's statement.

"I think I got him. He doesn't weigh much." The officer looked at Kaiba's eyes. "His eyes look blind."

"Officer Naoki, take care of him. He doesn't seem to belong in a place like this."

Kaiba stumbled a bit as the walked out of the cell, but the officer held him close. "Easy," he whispered. "We're almost there."

The trip to the infirmary was shorter than walking from the entrance to the cell. He felt nauseous and stop for a moment. Unable to hold the bile down, Kaiba threw up all over the floor. Too sick to be embarrassed, he was grateful for the warm hand on his back. "They really didn't check you before throwing you in the cell. I'm really sorry, sir."

Blinking the tears the collected at the corner of his eyes. "Not your fault," he whispered, standing straight again.

"Okay to move?" Kaiba nodded and walked along side of the kind man. The hand on around his waist tighten as they moved through a small doorway. The smell of alcohol and cleaning chemicals bombarded his senses. There was no doubt in his mind that he was in the infirmary. The officer crouched enough to guide Kaiba down into the bed. He helped him lie down before pulling the warm blankets over him. A young woman walked close to him. He could smell her perfume.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Nightshift not doing their job again," the officer growled.

"You shouldn't be shocked by that, Naoki. Now, what's going on?"

"They never checked this poor guy before throwing him in a cell. He might have the flu, but I want to make sure there isn't anything worse."

Someone sat at the foot of the bed while the doctor walked closer to Kaiba. "What's your name, honey?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"That's okay. You don't have to tell me anything. Open your mouth so I can take your temperature." Kaiba complied and waited for the soft beep. "You're temperature's pretty high." The doctor ruffled around until she opened a package and placed the cold wrap across Kaiba's forehead. "I'm going to give you some aspirins to help with the pain and fever." The woman gently took Kaiba's hand in her and placed the two tablets in his hand and a glass of water in the other. Kaiba placed the tablets in his mouth and drank the whole glass of water. "Where did you get all these bruises and cuts?"

"I fell a lot trying to get to someone for help."

"How about if you go take a shower, and we can see all those cuts better? Officer Naoki will help you to the shower." Kaiba rose and felt the officer helping him off the bed and over to the showers. He was surprise that they were in the same room as the infirmary. He positioned Kaiba and handed him a bowl.

"Inside of that is shampoo and soap." He slid a towel over Kaiba's shoulders. "There's a towel, and I know you don't want to wear these, but a prison uniform. It'll be warmer and dryer than those clothes you're currently wearing. Let me know when you're down. The knobs for the shower are right in front of you." Kaiba heard the officer's shoes leave the room before moving along the wall to put the towel and clothes far from the shower. He put the bowel down against the wall that he found reached up for the knobs. The water was cold at first but warmed a few seconds later. He sighed in bliss, feeling better now that the grime was washed off him.

Once he finished his showering and dressing, he moved back and took a few steps back. He shouted for the kind police officer. Naoki came quickly and guided him back to the bed. The doctor came back in a few minutes later and checked all his wounds. "I don't see any severe damage, but you might want to have your doctor look over you. Now let's call someone to come and pick you up. What's the number?"

Kaiba recited the number he knew off by heart. If Mokuba was still with the kidnappers, he wouldn't answer, but at least Roland or someone would answer. She handed the receiver over to the brunet who instantly put it up to his ear. The ringing lasted for a few seconds before a soft voice picked up. "Kaiba residence." Kaiba was dumbfounded. Mokuba was answering the phone. He was safe. "Hello?" he said again.

"Mokie?"

"Seto, oh my gods, where are you?"

"I'm at a police station. I'm not sure which one. Mokie, I'm so happy you're okay."

"Me too, Seto. Look stay on the line for a few minutes. The police are going to trace the line to find you. I'll be there as quickly as possible. Are you hurt?"

"I…uh. I'm in the infirmary right now. They said I have the flu."

Mokuba didn't answer for a second and spoke as if he didn't hear what Kaiba said. "Wait there. I'm on my way."

"Mokuba, be careful."

The teenager chuckled. "I'll be fine. I have plenty of guards around me." The phone clicked, and he handed the phone over to whomever would take it.

"Mokuba? As in Mokuba Kaiba?"

"I tried to tell the officer last night," Kaiba explained.

"You're Seto Kaiba? The other district has been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?"

"You believe me?"

"Your eyes are a different color, and you're paler than normal, but other than that you look like yourself. Plus you knew the direct line to Mokuba Kaiba." Kaiba mumbled and curled back on the bed. He was tired and annoyed. Taking that as Kaiba didn't want to talk about it, the officer rose from his seat. "I'll go wait for your brother at the entrance. Try to get some rest, Mr. Kaiba."

Officer Naoki moved towards the door. "Officer," Kaiba whispered, not able to speak louder due to his sore throat. "Thank you for your help."

The officer smiled, knowing that Kaiba must have had a rough time. He always remembered the CEO never showing his weakness, yet here he was thanking the officer for their kindness. "Just doing my job, Mr. Kaiba," he answered walking out of the infirmary to wait for Kaiba's younger brother.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

YAY another chapter done. Longer than the others, but I couldn't seem to stop. LOL. Oh well. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter had me thinking of two different ways of putting it, but I finally ended on this direction. I hope everyone likes it. Thank you all for your reviews. I'm glad I have some fans. Without further delay, let's get the two brothers back together.

Warnings: Language (Keto has a bad mouth when he's angry)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Eight

Kaiba had his eyes closed, attempting to get some rest. The shivers still ran through his body but not as much as in the cell. It was comforting to know that the doctor and Officer Naoki cared for him. Finally he found someone that was willing to help. If it weren't for them, he was sure he'd be right back out there in the cold searching endlessly for the way home. The doctor left him alone as soon as Naoki left. He was about to fall asleep and let his tired body relax, but rapid footfalls attracted his attention. He kept his eyes closed, knowing that the running person could only be Mokuba. The door opened with a smack against the wall. He could hear someone breathing heavily. "Seto," Mokuba finally spoke.

"Over here."

Kaiba smelt Mokuba's usual strawberry breeze shampoo before he felt his younger brother gently grabbing his hand. "Are you trying to sleep, Big Brother?"

The CEO took a deep breath before opening his eyes. The gasp from his brother was enough for him to know that Mokuba understood. "They injected me with something. I can't see anything, and from what I'm told, my eyes are black now." Kaiba stopped, thinking he heard something else in the room. It could easily have been the doctor moving around, but he smelt something familiar, like something out of the past. "Mokie, did someone come with you?"

Mokuba didn't answer for the longest time. "No, I'm here by myself. Maybe we should get you to the hospital. Did they give you anything for your cold?"

Kaiba shook his head. "I told them not to. I don't know what this drug they injected me with will do if they try to give me something else. It's bad enough that I'm blind I don't want to make it worse."

Another man came grumbling into the room. "Those bastard. You know I heard the third shift officers of this precinct were dicks, but I would have never thought they were stupid."

"Detective Keto, please calm down. I'll handle this and report it to my captain. It was recorded that they just pulled him in around three in the morning. It's not like he's been here for days."

"Naoki, they need to be reported to someone higher than your captain. Did they even give Mr. Kaiba a sobriety test?"

"No," Kaiba answered quickly. "When I asked for my phone call, they didn't help me with the phone even though they knew I was blind. They just shoved me in the cell and told me that the morning shift will let me out when they thought I was sober. Who are you?"

"Pardon me, Mr. Kaiba. I'm Detective Keto. I'm one of the detectives on your case. We would like to get your statement, but at a later time. My main concern is your health. An ambulance is waiting out front to take you to the hospital." Keto paused as if having a silent conversation with someone. Kaiba could hear some whispers.

Growling he sat up. "I would prefer my own doctor."

"Seto, Dr. Hiroshi will meet you at the hospital. He was on the nightshift and will be awaiting your arrival. J…I arranged for everything. I knew you wouldn't be comfortable with any doctor. Please, Big Brother, let's get you checked out. I'm very concerned about your eyes."

Kaiba sighed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He knocked over the things on the nightstand sitting beside him as he attempting to stand. Someone grabbed him that smelt something like an ocean breeze. The strong man helped Kaiba up and walked slowly with his one arm wrapped around his waist and the other one holding Kaiba's arm around the other gentleman's waist. He felt comfortable with this person, but couldn't figure out why. A small hand gripped Kaiba's free hand, walking beside him. "Mokie?"

"I'm right here." Mokuba squeezed his hand and smiled up at his older brother. He wondered why Kaiba didn't question who was holding him up, but he gave a reassuring smile to Jou. The blond emphasized that he didn't want to start any fight with Kaiba, and it was probably best he didn't tell him that he was standing there. Jou entered the room soon after hearing that Kaiba couldn't see anything. He wanted to be there for both Mokuba and Kaiba whatever way he could that didn't result in them fighting.

Kaiba moved carefully down the hallway, impressed with the person guiding him that he didn't run into anything. When they reached the stairs outside, the man stepped down one at a time, helping the CEO step by step. Kaiba hated feeling weak, but knew that there was nothing he could do. Until he adapted to being blind, he had to rely on other's. Kaiba wondered who this person that smelled like the ocean was. Why did that smell seemed familiar? Why was he comfortable with him guiding him? Kaiba shook his head, blaming everything on the fever.

Before they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kaiba paused, feeling bile rising again. Trying to break away quickly, Kaiba vomited on the ground. Once all the dry heaving was finished, he felt someone guiding him down to the cold step. A warm hand ran up and down his spine, but at a different pressure than Naoki did earlier. Oddly enough, he found his stomach settling. He half leaned into the gentleman's chest, too tired to walk further. A blanket was draped over his shoulders, and he pulled it tight against his chest. The shivers returned. "Seto, are you okay?"

Kaiba nodded and closed his eyes. Before he could answer, his body fell into the man's lap. Jou frowned and looked down at Kaiba. He motioned for the paramedics. Jou felt Kaiba's forehead. "He just collapsed, and it feels like his fever is getting worse. Let's get him to the hospital." Jou put his one arm under Kaiba's legs and lifted him into his arms. Mokuba reached up and tucked the blanket around Kaiba. "Thanks, Mokuba." He placed the surprisingly light CEO on the waiting gurney. Mokuba was about to climb in as well, but Jou grabbed his shoulder and held him close. "It'll be easier if we followed them." He glanced back at Keto. "Do you mind driving us there?"

Keto snorted. "If I did mind, I wouldn't be walking with you now." Keto unlocked his car and started it as Jou moved into the passenger side and Mokuba to the back. They followed closely behind the ambulance. The lights and sirens weren't on, giving Jou a sense of relief. At least they didn't find anything that would classify Kaiba's situation as an extreme emergency. The ambulance pulled into the emergency entrance while Keto moved down to one of the parking lots. He flashed his badge to the lot attendant before parking in the first spot he found.

The three arrived just in time to watch Kaiba being wheeled into one of the rooms. Jou placed his hand on Mokuba's shoulder and guided him into the waiting area. He watched as Keto chose to remain standing. The blond glanced up at his partner. "You don't have to stay."

Keto laughed and ruffled Jou's hair before sitting beside him. "Who's going to interview him when he's ready? You won't even speak to him."

"I don't want to start a fight. Him and I were never friends. He's been through enough. I don't want to cause him anymore stress."

"You wouldn't," Mokuba whispered. The younger Kaiba wanted desperately to tell Jou about the conversation he had with Kaiba almost two years ago. He was sure his brother's feelings didn't change, judging by the fact that Kaiba never dated. "Seto is different than he was in high school. Do you think he would ever let someone hold him like you did, Jou?"

"I'm sure it was the fever."

Mokuba sighed and bit his lower lip. He remained quiet for the longest time. He was very concerned about his brother and hoped that he wasn't blind for life. Then, there were the kidnappers. He never got the see any of them besides the one guard that Kaiba described in his journal. Those men were still out there, and if they weren't careful, they could be kidnapped again. He was sure Jou and Keto would keep him and his brother safe, but for how long. They couldn't protect them forever. He didn't feel comfortable getting those two involved either. "Jou, I think I should tell you something," Mokuba finally said. He wanted Jou to know about Kaiba's feelings. He didn't want something happening to either of them without them knowing, but just as he was about to continue, the doctor came in and looked at them.

"I finished my examination, Master Kaiba. Would you like me to discuss this with them present?"

Jou was about to rise when Mokuba patted his knee. "That is fine. These two are the detectives on the case. They would need to know everything anyway."

The black haired doctor pulled a chair over and sat in front of them. "We'll start with the basic. He has a severe case of the flu. I've started him on medication that's going to make him drowsy. I've checked his eyes and can't find an explanation as to why his eye color changed nor why he's blind. Mr. Kaiba mentioned that they inject him with some sort of drug, but all the traces of the drug is out of his system. The only thing we can do about his blindness is to ride it out. I'll keep a close eye on that. He also has minor cuts and bruises all over his body. I've cleaned them. None of his cuts are infected. We'll keep him over night for observation, but after that we can move him back to the mansion. I'm sure he hates being in a hospital."

"Can we see him?"

"There's another bed in the room. You can stay with him."

"What about asking him some questions?" Keto said. "How long until he's ready?"

Dr. Hiroshi sighed. "I'll leave that up to him. I'm sure once he wakes he'll want to speak to you. He already asked if you followed him here?"

"He was awake?" Mokuba asked.

"For a little bit, but the first medication knocked him out. Let me lead you three to his room."

Dr. Hiroshi rose and put the seat back before leading them down several hallways to Kaiba's room whom already had two guards positioned outside of it. "I took the liberty of calling your security earlier. Try to let him sleep as long as possible."

"Thank you, Doctor." The doctor nodded before disappearing back down the hallway.

Keto looked into the room. "Well, Jou, I'm sure you can handle this. Call me when he is ready to make his statement."

"Where are you going?"

"I think it's about time I back Naoki up with that horrible third shift he has. Plus, the results for Mr. Kaiba's clothes should be back. There's plenty for me to investigate. I'm sure you can handle this." Keto waved and left before Jou could say anything.

The blond sighed and walked in behind Mokuba. "Are you sure you want me to go in there with you?"

"I told you already that Seto has changed a lot in the past few years. I'm sure he'll want you there with him once you finally tell him you're the other detective."

Mokuba walked over to his pale brother and gently took his hand. He didn't like the red around Kaiba's cheeks. His chest rose and fell evenly as he breathed through his mouth. It was very rare for his brother to be sick. "You know. It's rare that Seto would get sick."

Jou took a seat on the other bed and watched Kaiba. He felt horrible that the CEO was in that condition. "Now that I think about it. I think I've only seen him sick once. Someone who hates to show weakness would do everything to prevent getting sick."

"It's more like he didn't have time to get sick." Mokuba pulled a chair close to the bed and continued to hold Kaiba's heated hand. "Do you care about Seto?"

Jou was dumbfounded by the question. "Why would you ask that?"

"I saw the way you held him earlier. Will you answer my question?"

Jou sighed and lied down on the bed. "Yes," he whispered. "For a long time now."

Mokuba smiled and walked over to Jou. He lied down beside him. "I'm happy for that."

"Why?"

"He finally has someone that cares about what happens to him more than just me." Mokuba pulled the covers out and climbed underneath it. "I think I'll get some sleep. Can you stay with me?"

Jou chuckled and climbed under the blankets as well. "I haven't left you yet, have I?"

"Thank you, Jou. Good night."

"Good night, kid." Kaiba shifted in his sleep, unaware of the two who lied a few feet beside him. He smiled in his sleep as his senses were bombarded by the strawberry and ocean breeze smell. He fell into a deeper sleep, content with the two presences in his room.

HHHHHHHHHH

That chapter was a little dry. Even after switching it twice I still had trouble. The next chapter should be a little more interesting. I hope I haven't lost anyone yet. Everything will fall into play soon. Until next chapter. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	9. Chapter 9

I'm glad the last chapter turned out already. I'm going to put down more essential elements to the major conflict of the story. Two more chapters until I unleash it. This chapter is going to be a slow. Instead of making the point of view completely with Kaiba, I'll switch with the characters so it's a little easier to follow. Thank you all for your kind reviews. Let's move on!

Warnings: None

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Nine

Kaiba moved his hand along the office desk, looking for the reader he threw on it after he grew angry with the reports about him not having the ability to run the company was given to him. The board was still trying to find some way of firing him and appoint one of them as CEO. He sighed in frustration and mentally told himself to not throw things in anger. Finally he grasped the device and pointed it to run along the words of the new document. He listened to the latest report of new amusement park he built before his kidnapping. Apparently it was struggling, but some of the parks did when he just opened it. Thinking about the areas that were losing profit, he shifted the chair and his hands over to the computer. He felt for the small groves in the keyboard and began typing an event that might attract people to the park and focus on the areas that most people haven't visited in the huge park. He hit the key stroke that read back what he just typed. A treasure hunt should be enough to attract attention for children and adults since he planned both categories. He printed the page out and moved it over to the report he left in front of him. He picked his reader up and slid it across the document to make sure it was the correct one. He didn't want his staff having more evidence to his inability to run the company now that he was blind. Keeping one hand on the two papers, he reached into his drawer for a folder and slipped them in. He reached into the other drawer for the personalized stamps that indicated which department they were going to. Kaiba usually kept them all in order, but he made it a habit to feel the engraved letters on the handle before stamping it on the folder. He reached for the phone and paged his secretary.

Kaiba heard the door open, and her perfume wafted through the large office. He hated how strong his smell had become over the past month, but he didn't want to forbid people from wearing cologne or perfume. He was guilty of wearing it himself. Once he heard her steps stop he handed the folder over to hear. "Call the event department and tell them to schedule this. Someone from that department can come up here to retrieve the details." When she didn't move, Kaiba turned his hollow eyes to her. "Is there a probably, Ms. Minako?"

"No, sir." She quickly left without a word, shutting the door behind her.

Kaiba leaned against the chair and sighed. It was becoming difficult to get people to act normal around him, especially once they see his eyes are not the shining blue they once were. He debated on wearing sunglasses all day, but refused. If they couldn't handle the look of his eyes, then he didn't need them. He only wanted a strong staff that would stand by him. He rubbed his hand over his forehead and reached for another document on his desk. Before he could pick up his reader, a knock came at his door. "Enter," he shouted. Normally Minako would page him first, but he did just give her a task to do and forgave the interruption.

"Mr. Kaiba, it's good to see you up and around."

"Detective Keto, what brings you here? I'm a very business man if you can't see." Kaiba didn't want to deal with the chatty detective today, especially since going through one report took nearly as long as it would take Kaiba to finish five. He hated being slow, but there was nothing he could do about it. He tried to make up for time by using his staff to retrieve and deliver the reports instead of him doing it himself. He was about to kick the annoying man out when he noticed that ocean breeze smell and the sound of two footsteps. "Brought your quiet partner I see." Something about this mystery person bothered the CEO, but then every time he smelt that ocean scent it calmed his nervous. He allowed the person to remain a mystery. He was sure the guy was either intimated by his presence or was a man of little words.

Jou licked his lips nervously. He knew Kaiba's senses were becoming sharper, but how did he always know it was him. Keto could have brought any other person with him, but yet Kaiba always knew it was the same person. Keto glanced back at Jou who shrugged and shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to let his old rival and secret lover to know he was working on the case. He was sure Kaiba didn't even know he went into the police force. "We'll make this brief." Kaiba snorted, but made no motion that he was going to speak. Jou smirked. It was good that have the usual Kaiba back again. The quiet man that was taking any offer for help was too much of a shock for Jou. He liked the man that stood on his own and cared nothing for what the world thought of him. It must have been the office. Kaiba was always different when at work than at home. "We managed to find the location the kidnappers had you in."

"Took you long enough."

Keto grumbled under his breath. "Well the officer that picked you up for drunk and disorderly was being difficult. We walked the way you said and found a small two story house. It was empty, and we couldn't find a speck of evidence on who occupied it, but we did find three rooms on the second floor that obviously held people. Do you remember if they had someone else in that house with you?"

"I checked every room on the second floor, thinking Mokuba was there. No one answered me." Kaiba moved his hand and took the phone off the cradle before hitting the occupied button and replacing it. He felt that this was going to take longer than normal. "I couldn't hear anything from my room when they had me chained to the bed."

"Have you remembered anything about the leader yet?"

"Assumed leader and no. Besides the reddish brown hair. I know I studied his features enough to engrave it into my memory. What about the one I wrote about in the journal?"

Keto shifted and moved closer to the desk. Kaiba moved backwards in his chair and crossed his legs. He didn't like people being close to him. "He's a thug for hire. He only goes by Akira. We've never been able to arrest him before. He hasn't surfaced at any of his recent hangouts. One more thing before we leave. I need to know if you want to make a formal complaint against the officer that brought you in."

Kaiba sighed and closed his eyes. Normally he would make someone's life a living hell if they ever did anything to him or his brother, but something inside of him told him not to go further with this. "No. I would agree that I didn't look like myself. If he didn't pick me up thinking I was a drunk, then how long would I have stayed out in the cold? He did me a favor bringing me somewhere that I could contact Mokuba even though he was quite rude about it."

Keto backed away and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you sure about that? He was suppose to test you, and even if it was negative, you could have still asked for help." Keto paused. "I'm not sure if he would have helped you."

Kaiba felt the same way. "Is that all? I have several things to do before I go home."

Keto took that as he was done talking for the day. Even though he wanted to get as much information out of Kaiba as possible, he knew not to push the CEO. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba, thank you for your time." The two pairs of footsteps moved towards the door and walked out of it. "This is getting a bit childish, J…" the door shut before Kaiba could hear the name.

Jou sighed and walked towards the elevators. "I know, but he seemed lost only a week ago whenever he couldn't go to work. I didn't want to hurt his pride more by informing him that his rival has seen him whenever he was most vulnerable."

"You're too kind for this work." The two left the building and returned to the precinct.

Kaiba was already back to his reports. He managed to finished another two before the doors were banged open. He smelt strawberries and calmed down. "Mokuba, do not slam my doors open like that."

Mokuba smirked. "I'm impressed. How did you know it was me?"

"You smell like strawberries, and you're the only one that would dare do that to my doors."

"I do," Mokuba chuckled, trying to smell himself.

"Quit sniffing yourself. Your senses naturally tone the smell out because you're used to it." Kaiba moved the reports he had yet to finish over to his locked drawer and shut his computer down. He knew that it was time to go home since Mokuba was there. The doctor didn't want Kaiba working no more than eight hours a day and informed Mokuba that he was to drag his older brother home one way or the other. The first couple days were difficult, but after that, Kaiba decided to make it easier on his younger brother and went willingly.

"You're amazing. How do you do that?"

"I can hear you sniffing yourself." Kaiba reached over for his cane and moved around the desk. He didn't really need the cane because he mapped out the office and walkway to the elevators in his mind, but it was incase something new blocked his path. He moved it in front of both him and Mokuba, who held his hand tightly. It was hard to get Mokuba to stop doing that, but he was sure his brother wanted to feel like he was helping. They got into the limousine, Mokuba first and then followed by Kaiba. It was always easier for Kaiba to sit by the door. The driver shut the door and started its usual trip back to the mansion.

The second Kaiba entered the mansion, he stopped. "Did that mystery partner of Keto's come over today?"

Mokuba stared nervously over at Jou who still between the living room and the hallway. "Yeah. He wanted to make sure I was okay. He stayed with me the whole time you were missing."

Kaiba nodded and handed his jacket and cane over to his butler. He gotten used to the large mansion that he never used the cane to guide him through it. "I'm going to lie down before dinner. Come wake me when it's ready."

"Okay, Big Brother." Mokuba watched as Kaiba disappeared upstairs and down the hallway to his room with ease. "Sometimes I forget that he's blind."

Jou sighed and moved towards the living room with Mokuba. "How does he know I'm here?"

"I don't know. He knew I was the one barging into his office today. He said he could smell my strawberry shampoo. I'm sorry for calling you. Did I interrupt your work?"

"No, I was done for the day. What did you need?"

"He's been having nightmares. Three nights ago he tried to run away from something and almost fell down the stairs. I heard a crash and came running to him. He was shaking and curled up against the side of the wall inches away from the stairs. The night before last I stayed with him, and he didn't have any nightmares. But, last night he wouldn't let me in his room, and I could hear him moaning in his sleep. Thankfully he didn't try to run away that time. I'm afraid he's going to hurt himself if someone isn't in the room with him, but he might not let me in there tonight. Do you think you could stay with him?"

"Mokuba, if he could smell me don't you think he would know I was in there?"

"I know, but he let you hold him the night we took him out of the police station. Maybe he'd let you stay in the room. I just think he needs a presence so his subconscious knows he's not alone. Please, Jou, try for one night. If he gets mad, I'll take the blame."

Jou sat down on the black polyester couch. "I'll try, but I can't do it every night. I don't want to hurt his pride."

"Maybe we can alternate. Can we try it please? I'm really worried about him." Jou nodded. "Oh, thank you so much, Jou! Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. If he can smell or hear me, then he'll know I'm still here. What time does he normally go to sleep?"

"Around ten. He's been going to sleep early. I think everything is tiring him."

"Okay. I'll be back at eleven. Will someone let me in?"

"I can."

"Doesn't he keep track of what time you go to bed?"

"Not lately since he can't see the clock. Don't worry. I'll wait for him to go to his room before coming back downstairs to wait for you. I can't thank you enough."

Jou smiled and ruffled Mokuba's hair. "Anytime, kid. We'll get your brother back to normal. Don't worry. See you tonight." Jou rose and moved towards the door. The butler handed him his jacket as he walked out of the mansion. His apartment was far from there, and he decided to take the bus instead of calling a taxi. He'd probably call a taxi later on that night only because the buses didn't run well late at night.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope that chapter was okay. I'll get more into Jou staying over in the next chapter. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	10. Chapter 10

This will be a cute chapter. I figured it was time to make a cute chapter before I unleash the major conflict of this story before running down that cliff to the end (LOL that's how they taught me how to write a story in elementary school. I'll never for get that. My teacher would draw a mountain and label each part. The top being the conflict and running down the hill was the resolve.) Sorry! I had to tell everyone that. It was my greatest inspiration to becoming a writer, though my old stories are horrible from way back then LOL. I like looking back and seeing how far I came.

Anyway I got side tracked. Thank you for your kind reviews. It means a lot to me that this story is liked by some people.

Warnings: shounen ai between my favorite two characters. If that is uncomfortable for you, please don't read any further. From this point on Jou and Kaiba are close.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Ten

Each day went by the same way. It was becoming monotonous to Kaiba. He'd go to work every morning at eight, stay for eight hours, and Mokuba or someone sent by Mokuba would drag him home around four. He never got much done, and it was slowly frustrating him. He established a new way of filing his reports. If the department needed an answer that day, they put it on his left side of the desk. If they could wait a few days, the reports went on the right. He already yelled at a few of his employees that placed the report on the wrong side. His patience was dwindling. He wanted his eyesight back, and the pain in his eyes to ease. For the past few days, the pain in his eyes slowly increased. At first he thought it was a migraine, and he took medication for it, but it never took away the pain. Now he had to work through the pain, making it harder for him to focus. The board was still searching for ways to remove him from his position, but they haven't found any evidence that the company was being harmed. In fact, his best decisions were during the time of his blindness.

The treasure hunt in the amusement park was a great success. The profit that it earned was enough to pull the park out of the negative. He smiled, remembering the board members staggering over their own words when his staff in event planning showed their support for him even though he was blind. Slowly all his employees were turning their backs on the board and showed their support for their CEO. It made Kaiba very proud and agreed to give everyone a bonus during that month. The board was furious and decided to end their attempts to remove him. With that stress off him, Kaiba was able to focus more on the reports. He approved the treasure hunt in all the parks he owned around the world. Event planning believed it would be a great success; Kaiba agreed.

The clock on his desk chimed four o'clock with a robotic voice. Kaiba moved all his reports to the locked drawer and hit the three button sequence to shut his computer down. Everything was becoming routine, but Kaiba didn't mind. It was making life easier at home with Mokuba. His younger brother only slept in his room every other day, and he stopped fussing over Kaiba doing things on his own. The doors to his office opened. He refrained from lifting his nose and taking a deep breath of the ocean smell. He was becoming used to the wonderful scent. The mystery detective was around more and more. Kaiba was beginning to think that the man of no words knew Mokuba somehow, or he suspected. He wanted to know who this person was, but the thrill of not knowing was addictive like a puzzle that he'd been working for months. He wanted the satisfaction of solving it on his own. He carefully collected clues and stored them in his brain. The man was about his height, he remembered smelling that scent before but couldn't remember where, Mokuba was comfortable with his presence, and one of his names started with a J. He thought he knew who it was, but didn't want to risk being wrong. In fact, if it was who he thought it was, he wouldn't mind the blond hanging around him. "Mokuba must be busy to send his escort. I'll find out when I get home why he sent you, Mr. Mystery Detective."

Jou smirked. At first he wasn't comfortable fooling Kaiba and feared being around him, but the CEO never pushed him to reveal himself. It turned out that Jou enjoyed the little relationship they had. He always knew it was him walking in the room. Jou wondered several times what Kaiba smelt on him that was his first clue that he was there. He stood quietly by the door and waited for Kaiba to join him. This wasn't his first time this month, picking Kaiba up while Mokuba finished his homework. The poor kid was entering into finals and wanted to spend as much time studying as he could. The first time was a shock for Jou. Kaiba came quietly with him. The blond found out later that night that Mokuba called him ahead of time, making it easier for Jou so he wouldn't have to talk. "Good night, Ms. Minako," Kaiba said as he passed his secretary. Jou stifled his laugh at her shocked face. Apparently Kaiba never told his staff good night.

Kaiba walked closer to Jou, breathing evenly. He enjoyed the smell of this man and found comfort in his presence. He just needed one more clue before he spoke the man's name. They entered into the elevator as Kaiba moved closer to the blond. "You do know I'm getting closer to figuring out who you are," he whispered into Jou's ear, sending shivers down the blond's spine. Kaiba chuckled deeply. "You have nothing to fear. I won't react badly to you," he purred.

Jou bit his lip and looked away. Those words spoken in that way was driving his body crazy. He wanted desperately to reach out and pull Kaiba into his arms, kissing him all over, and claim him. "You know there are very few people that Mokuba would allow to stay in the house. I went to school with a group of them and a group of his friends. Judging by the fact that his friends are not old enough to be a detective, I know it has to be one of the people I graduated with. Tell me Mr. Detective, which one of those geeks are you? I've eliminated three already. There's just two left." Kaiba reached up and took a strand of Jou's hair. "Tell me, is this hair brown or blond?"

Luckily the elevator opened and Jou started walking out of it. Kaiba chuckled and moved with the blond. He was determined to get the man to break first before he called his name. The two entered into the limousine, filling the backseat with that wonderful ocean smell. Kaiba wondered if it was Jou's shampoo, body wash, or cologne that was causing him to react to the smell. He didn't care either way. He stopped suddenly. It finally dawned on Kaiba, and he smirked. He found the last clue. "You know I had gym class with a person I demeaned one of my rivals. He was a loud mouth blond that wanted to try to beat me at my own game. Something he almost did, but I enjoyed his company anyhow. Each class was a game to us. I always won, but he never knew that I lost after class each time I walked by the showers. He would always get so worked up that he had to shower afterwards. He used this wonderful smelling body wash." Kaiba smirked, wondering if Jou was staring at him with wide eyes or biting that beautiful lower lip of his, hoping that he didn't figure it out yet. "It smelt just like the ocean," Kaiba said slowly, emphasizing each word.

Jou sighed and bowed his head. He should have known that the genus would figure him out one way or the other. He frowned thinking that the game that kept them together was over. Would the CEO kick him out and forbid him from coming near him anymore? "You know, you don't have to hide from me," he said. Jou picked his head up and stared at Kaiba's blank eyes.

"I didn't want to hurt you," Jou finally said. "You've been through enough."

"Impossible. You've done more good for both Mokuba and I." Kaiba slid closer to Jou. "How did you get involved in this?"

Jou sighed, remember that day clearly. "I was a detective for less than a week when a call came in that Mokuba was found tied to a bed in one of the guestrooms of your mansion. It was luck of the draw. They wanted to take both Keto and I off it once they realized that Mokuba knew me, however, Mokuba wouldn't allow it. He said he wanted a detective he could trust to find his brother. It turned out that I couldn't find you before this happened to you." Jou ran his fingers under Kaiba's eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't find you earlier."

"Nonsense. You need to give that guilt up. Tell me something. Why did Mokuba want you to sleep in the same room as me?"

"He's concerned about your nightmares. I thought he was being overprotective until I witnessed them myself. What are you dreaming about?"

"Bloody murders. It seems like I'm the one killing these people, but don't you dare tell Mokuba. I know he has finals soon, and I don't need him worrying about me and failing them."

"I promise I won't. How did you figure out it was me. It couldn't have been just my body wash. I'm sure others use the same one"

"Remember a month ago when your partner came to the office and asked me to file a complaint against that officer? When you left, he almost said your name before shutting the door. I knew it began with a J. Then there was Mokuba. He was so trusting of you and talked to you like a normal person instead of a detective."

Jou laughed loudly. "Here Mokuba was afraid of me slipping. Wait till he finds out that he was one of your clues."

The limousine stopped and the door was opened a few seconds later. "Do you want to stay for dinner, Jou?"

The blond thought for a few minutes. "That would be nice. It's my turn to watch you tonight."

Kaiba smiled. "You'll be staying in the guestroom tonight. It's right next to mine. I'm sure you're a light sleeper and can hear me if I try to leave the room. I'll be fine."

The rest of the night was uneventful. Mokuba was delighted that Jou finally revealed himself to his brother. It would make things easier in the long run. He smiled at the soft glances Jou would give Kaiba, wishing that his brother could see the love in Jou's eyes. Kaiba hissed and put his hand over his eyes. "Is something wrong, Big Brother?"

"My eyes hurt. I think I'm going to bed early. Don't stay up too late, Mokie."

Mokuba frowned and watched Kaiba climb up the stairs to his room. The worry was clear in Mokuba's eyes. Jou gently placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'll watch over him tonight. Why don't you go study?"

Mokuba nodded and walked up to his room. Jou picked the glasses and bowl of popcorn up, walking them into the kitchen. He needed to give Kaiba some time to fall asleep before he moved to his usual chair in the room. Unlike Mokuba, who fell asleep lying next to Kaiba, Jou would sleep curled up in the soft leather chair that Kaiba had by his desk. A half hour later and all the lights turned off, Jou climbed the stairs to Kaiba's room. The burnet was curled against the right side of his bed and had the covers completely over himself. Jou picked the blanket up that he hid under the desk and positioned himself comfortably in the chair. He was asleep within seconds.

The next morning Jou awoke to someone screaming his name. "Gods, Jou, wake up. You look so sexily sleeping like that, and I'm not going to yell at you for not listening to me about the guestroom, but wake up!"

"What are you talking about?" Jou mumbled curling up more. He jerked up and threw the blanket on the ground, meeting Kaiba's bright blue eyes. "You can see?"

Kaiba smiled and nodded. "I can see."

Jou walked over to Kaiba and gently ran his fingers under Kaiba's eyes. "They are beautiful again."

Kaiba pulled Jou's hand down and kissed his fingers. "What are you talking about? You are beautiful. Those five years have been great to you." Kaiba pulled the front of Jou's shirt down and sealed their lips together. Jou tumbled, landing his one hand between Kaiba's legs and the other on the side of Kaiba's waist. The kissed deepened with neither of them hearing the door to Kaiba's room opening. All that mattered what the passion the two had for each other.

Mokuba smiled, watching the two of them enjoy their first kiss together. Kaiba opened his eyes and ran his fingers through Jou's soft golden hair. He drank in the sight of a now muscular blond. His honey eyes glowed in the soft morning light. He wore a pair of black slacks, and the white button shirt was halfway opened. Kaiba ran his fingers along the tan chest that was revealed to him. Mokuba blushed and averted his eyes. This moment seemed too intimate for him to witness. He carefully shut the door while Jou leaned in to kiss Kaiba again. Jou pushed the burnet down on his back and straddled his hips, kissing him down his chin and to his neck. The CEO hissed and pushed upward, rubbing their hips together. Jou moaned and pushed Kaiba's hips down. "Easy. You just got your eyesight back. Let's call your doctor and make sure nothing can cause you to go back to being blind."

Kaiba growled and flipped Jou over, pinning the heavier male below him. "I've waited five years for this and you want me to wait a few hours more."

Jou laughed and pulled Kaiba down for another kiss. "Relax. I'm not going anywhere. Once you have a clean bill of health, we can play all you want tonight. It's my day off."

Kaiba smirked. "Is that a promise?"

Jou wrapped his long legs around Kaiba's waist and flipped them again. The pillows flew off the bed as Jou dug his teeth into the side of Kaiba's neck. He licked and sucked the flesh until it was red. Kaiba hissed, feeling his pants becoming tighter. He gasped. "We need to stop now. Go any further, and I won't take your advice." Jou nodded and got off Kaiba. Breakfast and a phone call later, the doctor was on his way to the mansion. Not soon enough for the two new lover's opinions.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

No spicy scenes yet. That's just a teaser. LOL I know I'm evil, but I figured I'd give you something sweet before I start putting the pieces together. I'll be bringing all the clues back into the next few chapters. Including the one element I put in the first chapter. Just a fair warning. I don't want to confuse anyone by making it seem like I threw things out of the blue. Everything is planned. I promise. Thank you for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	11. Chapter 11

LOL mandapandabug you make me smile every time I read one of you reviews. You're so close in my mind that it's scary LOL. But, sorry, I won't tell you if you're right or getting close to the right answer. n_n Thank you all for your kind reviews. Here starts the piecing together the puzzle. It'll take a few chapters to make sense of everything going on, but don't worry. I won't leave you hanging with unanswered questions at the end of the story. I'm going to start this chapter out a little small and the action will be in the next chapter. Building suspense again LOL. If you feel like you're on a rollercoaster ride, good I was planning on that. Anyway let's get this started.

Warnings: more shounen ai between Seto and Jou but not as much as I would love for them to have, I'm sorry. It's not time for it yet.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Eleven

Jou tapped his pencil along the desk in a rhythm he didn't know he was making. He stared aimlessly at Kaiba's statement and the crime scene photos. Nothing was making sense. It had been four months since Kaiba's return and no word from his kidnappers nor any clues on what they wanted from the CEO. Nothing was adding up. Nothing made sense. There should have been another attempt on Kaiba's life or even some reason why they injected him with a mystery drug. Why did they untie him when they knew he was resourceful enough to escape? What could they possibly be planning and who were they? Jou pulled at his blond hair and sighed. Keto was off today, said something about a doctor's appointment, but Jou wasn't listening. Keto was a nice guy and never mentioned to their captain that Kaiba and Jou knew each other.

Jou smiled. If he had, Jou would have never experience the day he had two months ago. Jou leaned back in his chair, thinking about his sexy lover. He knew that he didn't object to their verbal fights back in high school only because he enjoyed the attention he received from Kaiba even if it was arguing. They still saw each other every other night, but Jou no longer slept on the chair. He stared down at a picture of Kaiba. "What could they possibly want with you?" he muttered and slipped his head down on the desk. He went through the time frame in his mind. "They kept Kaiba trapped for a little over a week in his own bedroom with his guards knowing they were there. How did they convince them that they were a part of Kaiba's staff? Maybe they hacked into Kaiba's system and added their names to his list and uploaded pictures of themselves. Then before they left, they deleted them." Jou shook his head. "Kaiba said his system wasn't touched. He did a severe check when his eyesight returned. After that they took him to that small building six miles from Domino. Three weeks later he escaped but not before they injected him with a drug that took his vision away from two months. The drug vanished from his system before the doctor could do any blood work. Could it have been for something else other than causing his blindness?"

Jou quickly move things around in his papers. "His clothes had no traces of anything on them. His room was clean except for that notebook I found. The house that he was trapped in was spotless. No evidence there. Kaiba did say he's been having trouble with his board members wanting to replace him. Could they be behind this? This whole thing screams that they just wanted Kaiba out of the way." The blond drummed his fingers on the desk. He reached into his desk and pulled out the business reports for the past five months. "Nothing was happening in the business world that would have qualified this as a rival business trying to stop Kaiba Corp. In fact, the only company in the newspapers was Kaiba Corp. and them opening up that newest park that wasn't doing too well until recently. Ever since Kaiba's return, his business has been prospering. The board wouldn't try to get rid of him now that he was bring more money in than normal."

Closing his eyes, Jou rested his head on the desk. He cursed Kaiba for keeping him up all night, but it was worth it. His sexy lover did wonders to his body. He shivered remembering all the sensations that Kaiba's skillful fingers brought about. Shaking his head and pulling on his hair, Jou tried to focus on something else. At least he'd be able to go home tonight and sleep, though he'll miss Kaiba. He didn't like the ever other day thing, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself. Keto knew that Mokuba asked him to help watch Kaiba because of his nightmares, but with Kaiba's eyesight returning, could that excuse keep the suspicions away. "I want you," he mumbled. He was completely lovesick over Kaiba. He couldn't believe it happened so quickly as if they were dating for years and suddenly took the next step. But, something about this whole situation was like they needed each other. Sometimes Jou would think he couldn't live without Kaiba and often wondered if Kaiba felt the same.

The blond glanced up at the clock and sighed. "A nice cool shower when I get home would be nice," he thought, putting all the files away in his desk. He walked out of the office, waving to the other detectives who were packing up their things. It felt different getting off around noon, but he was there all morning. Jou yawned and continued down the street. The freezing air blew around him. Putting his hands in his pockets, Jou decided to walk home. Normally Keto would drive him home, but he wasn't there today. He climbed the eight flights of stairs up to his apartment. He sat too long today and wanted to exercise as much as he could. Opening the door to his neat apartment. He set his keys down on the table by the door and hung his jacket in the closet.

Walking into his living room, he glanced at the bookcase full of law books and several action DVD movies. He debated on either reading a book or watching a movie, but decided on neither. He fell into the soft cushions of his maroon couch. Tucking the pillow under his head, he lied on his stomach and fell instantly to sleep, cursing Kaiba for keeping him up all night for the second time that day. Unknown to the sleeping blond, a dark figured moved from the bedroom and into the living room. He smirked and glanced down at him, thinking how easily he could kill this man. He didn't know why his boss wanted to leave a note with the detective, but it wasn't his job to question. He lifted the corner of Jou's shirt and shoved the note into his back. He quietly left the apartment as Jou rolled over with a soft moan. His dream world shifted to Kaiba.

The brunet caressed Jou's cheek, pulling the detective into his embrace. They stared into each other's eyes before moving closer and crashing their lips together. Jou wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the soft kiss. Kaiba licked his lover's lower lip, feeling him relinquish control to him. He inserted his tongue, caressing Jou's bottom teeth before meeting the other tongue in a silent battle. Kaiba gripped Jou's hips, grinding them together. Jou moaned, unable to keep control of himself. He slowly stripped his lover of his clothes and pulled him down to the bed that mysteriously appeared. "Come, love, let me make love to you tonight," Jou whispered.

Kaiba shivered and allowed the blond to lead him down to the bed. His back crashed with the soft mattress, making a wave of pillows and blankets splash away from the two lovers. Jou caressed the soft naked skin in front of him, and he ran the top of his fingers down Kaiba's sides to his legs. He massaged the CEO's thighs, enjoying the noises his lover was making. He kissed his way down Kaiba's chest. Suddenly his lover vanished, and he was staring at his couch in the dark light. "Even in my dreams you can't leave me alone!" Jou growled in frustration, feeling his erection poking into his waist.

Jou got up, looking at the clock and noticing that he slept the rest of the day away; it was ten thirty at night. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his back. Feeling something sliding down his back, he reached behind him and took the envelope in his hands. Worried that someone got into his apartment, Jou reached for his sidearm that he still had attached to his side and quietly got up. He glanced down at the door, noticing that it was locked. He moved further down the hallway and looked into his small kitchen, making sure no one was hiding behind the counter. He glanced into his bedroom, first checking behind the door before he moved into the room fully. No one was anywhere, and he knew he didn't have a note shoved under his jacket on the way home. He would have felt it instantly. Turning on all the lights, Jou made his way back to the living room, he took out a pair of latex gloves and walked over to his kit on the bookshelf. He first dusted the envelope for prints. Finding none but his own, he slowly opened the envelope and eased the thin beige paper out of the white envelope. He dusted that for prints before reading the neatly written words: "My dear detective, no matter how much you stare at those documents, you'll never find the plan that I've hidden in plain view. But, since I like your working style, I'm going to give you a chance to stop my plan. That is if you are reading this any time before midnight."

Jou glanced up at the time. He had about an hour. "Mr. Kaiba is more than just a kidnapped victim. I suggest you find him if you plan on stopping my plan." Jou's eyes widened as he shoved the paper and envelope into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. His heart raced, thinking about his lover being in trouble again more than figuring out how the person got into his apartment. He ran out the door, shoving his jacket on as he dialed Kaiba's number. No one picked up at the house. He hung up and tried the cell phone. A very tired Mokuba answered. "Mokuba, is your brother there?"

The teenager yawned and glanced back at the bed. Kaiba wasn't feeling good that day and wanted to go to bed early. Mokuba followed soon after, curling up next to his brother, who moaned and twisted in his sleep. His eyes instantly awoke, looking at the empty bed. "No, is something wrong?"

"Look for him everywhere in that house. I'm going to the precinct and put out a BOLO. Call me back whether you find him or not."

"What is going on, Jou?"

"No time to explain. Please trust me." Jou hung up and ran the whole way to the station. He stopped at the second floor to make the BOLO and put out an APP for all the cars that Kaiba owned and Kaiba himself. He had a bad feeling about this whole thing. What could those people do to Kaiba? Why didn't Mokuba wake when Kaiba left the room? Did anyone try to stop Kaiba? Did someone kidnap him again? Worry etched across his face as he waited for any information on the whereabouts of Seto Kaiba.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaiba pulled along side of the road directly in front of a two story white house. He slouched out of the car door and slammed it shut. His hollow black eyes saw nothing around him. He stared up at the house, not moving for the longest time. An electric shock ran through his body, causing the CEO to fall to his knees. He breathed unevenly as the world around him swirled. Why was he here? What made him leave the mansion? A headache pounded, causing Kaiba to collapse on the ground. A few minutes past before he rose again. He took a few steps closer to the house, unable to control his body anymore. The white front door broke easily to his strong kick, alerting everyone in the house that someone was breaking in. He moved in a trance towards the kitchen and looked at the supply of knives. The butcher knife was missing. His body turned on its own and moved upstairs to the main bedroom. The door was shut, but it made no difference to Kaiba. Kicking open the door, Kaiba entered into the room and glance down at the two people in the room with his blank eyes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sorry cliffhanger. I know you hate me for that, but don't worry. I'll have the next chapter up quickly. I didn't want to get into the scene inside that house until the next chapter. If you still don't know who the evil boss is, don't worry. I haven't given enough clues on who that person is. Thank you for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	12. Chapter 12

YAY I told you it wouldn't be too long before I got the next chapter up. Thank you all for your kind reviews. I'm enjoying myself way too much. Can you tell? This chapter and the next will be difficult for poor Seto, but it will get better for him. Anyway. I'm going to get this chapter started to keep you less in suspense.

Warnings: A bloody crime scene. If your stomach churns when you see gore like mine does don't read the first part of the story. (2 paragraphs) It's not too graphic only because I didn't want to vomit while writing. And of course Jou has a bad mouth in this chapter so we get the Language label.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Twelve

Kaiba stood in the middle of the room. Moonlight poured in from the window on the other side of the room. Blood smeared the carpets where the two figures lied, cold and rotting. The couple both had their necks cut from ear to ear. The sneer on Kaiba's lips faded as he slowly blinked. The black in his eyes vanished and returned to his normal sapphire. His head pounded, and he placed a hand to his forehead, not realizing that he was standing. He felt something wet from his hands touch his face. He pulled his hands down, staring at the blood on them. His hands shook as he looked up at the unfamiliar room. Blood stained the bed and the floor where the two bodies lied. He gasped and backed up, running into the dresser behind him. He knocked the items over and stared up at his reflection. He had blood on his face where he touched with his head and blood all over his clothes. His heart rate increased as tears fell down his cheeks. What happened? Why was he here and covered in blood? How did he get here?

He screamed at the top of his lungs. He took another look at the victims and vomited in the corner of the room. Did he do that? He didn't even know who those people were. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Nothing made sense. He wasn't feeling well yesterday that he skipped dinner and went right to bed after returning from work. Jou wasn't there because it wasn't his turn to watch over the CEO. He remembered thinking about the blond all day while he finally finished the last of his reports. He remembered feeling Mokuba curl into his bed and fall asleep next to him. After that he didn't remember anything. Bile threatened to rise again. He almost put his bloody hand to his mouth before remembering about the awful smell. He wiped his hands on his clothes, trying to at least rid the blood from some part of his body.

He didn't hear two people enter the house until one of them yelled, "Freeze!"

Kaiba jumped and ran into the dresser again. His eyes met the police officer's. "This isn't want it looks like," he tried to explain.

"Shut up. Hands above your head."

"Wait. I didn't kill these people," Kaiba tried to explained, but did as they told him anyway. How was he to know if he killed them or not? With all the bloody dreams he'd been having, he didn't believe his own words. Could those have been more than just dreams? But, he didn't read or hear about any murders recently. The one officer grabbed Kaiba's arms and cuffed them behind his back before reading him his rights while the other double checked the vitals of the man and woman lying on the ground. Kaiba was dragged away from the scene and shoved into the back of the police cruiser. The first officer radioed in the crime and awaited for the crime investigators. He never left the side of his car nor looked at the CEO who had his head down in the back of the car.

Kaiba tried to recall the memories, but nothing inside of his head explained how he got these people's blood on his hands. He didn't know how long he waited there, but eventually numerous vehicles showed up including the media. He knew there was no way of getting out of this one. The press would have a field day, filming his bloody form in the back of the police cruiser. He curled up and pulled his legs against his chest. This would be the end of his life, but he wondered if he deserved it. If he killed those people, then he deserved whatever punishment they judicial system could come up with.

A loud voice shook Kaiba out of his thoughts. "What do you mean you arrested him?"

"Detective Jounouchi, he was found at the scene of the crime."

"Bullshit. I received a threatening note from one of his kidnappers saying that if I wanted to save him I had until midnight. They could have placed him at the scene and made him touch the victim's blood. Did he have a weapon on him at the time?"

"No."

"Then you don't know for certain if he did it. I'm riding with him. Get this car out of here. I don't think you want to be on the bad side of his lawyers once they sue your police department for ruining his name." Jou got into the back of the car and pulled Kaiba out of his curled up state. "Kaiba, look at me. Are you hurt?"

Tears ran down his cheeks. "Jounouchi, did I kill them?"

"We'll figure this out. Do you remember leaving the mansion?"

Kaiba shook his head. "I wasn't feeling well so I went right to bed."

Jou glanced out the window, making sure the officer wasn't planning on getting in within the next minute. "Listen. They are going to interrogate you. Don't admit to anything. They'll try to trick you into confessing. If you want to wait for your lawyer, we can." The officer got into the car and drove off. "It's about time you got in. Those vultures probably got a hundred pictures between me getting in the car and you leaving."

"Don't bitch at me. You know I would have to get clearance first."

"It's your fucking fault for arresting him like this. He had no weapon, and you instantly think he's the killer. This is Seto Kaiba you stupid fool. Why would he do something like that?"

The officer slammed on his breaks, causing both passengers to slam up against the seats in front of them. "Listen, Detective," the officer sneered. "I will not have you insult me in my own car. If you were worried about him, you should have kept a better leash on your pet." Kaiba's eyes glared.

"I had a BOLO and an APP out for him. That should have been your first clue that something was wrong. I said that he was suspected to be kidnapped. Don't you listen."

"Do you want to have a fist fight right here, Jounouchi?"

"Maybe later, but right now I want you to get us to the fucking station so we can clear this all up, and I can escort Mr. Kaiba back home. I'm sure he'll have plenty to clean up with the press. I bet you only walked in on the scene because you recognized his car."

The officer glared and turned around. He slammed his foot on the gas, pivoting the car down the street. Jou glanced over at Kaiba who was back to holding his legs against his chest. Kaiba seemed to be in shock. "Are you cold, Kaiba?" The CEO shook his head. "I think you might be going into shock. Can you breath slowly. Deep breath in through your nose, hold it for three seconds then let it out slowly through the mouth." Kaiba did as he was told and found himself slowly calming down.

The officer pulled into the station that he found Kaiba the first time and let the two passengers out. "Unlock him," Jou said firmly, giving him no choice. The officer grumbled and removed the handcuffs. Kaiba rubbed his sore wrists. "Good. I'll escort him the rest of the way."

"I don't think so. He's my prisoner."

Kaiba glared but remained quiet when Jou reached out his hand to put it on his elbow. "Are you challenging me? I don't need to go over your faults again, do I?" the blond growled.

Naoki came running down the stairs and shoved himself in-between the two men. "I'll walk with them. Now leave, the captain is very displeased with you already. I don't think he'd like the fact that again you didn't follow proper protocol. You just arrested him without question and a murder weapon. This is worst than bring him in as a drunk. At least at that time he looked nothing like himself. Go back for your partner."

The officer growled and got back into the car. His tires squealed on the ground as he sped off. "Thanks, Naoki."

Naoki grunted and motioned for them to follow him. "Do you have a position open in your zone for me? I think I've had enough of this."

Jou smiled at his wearing friend. The two shared a room during the academy. Jou was placed in zone three while Naoki got zone four. He followed Naoki, keeping a close eye on the blood covered Kaiba. "You can try to transfer, but I don't think your captain would want to lose one of his better officers."

Naoki pulled on his black hair and motioned for them to seat at his desk, knowing that Jou was right. "Would either of you like a coffee or something else to drink." Both of them shook their heads. Naoki reached into his drawer and pulled out a notepad. "Let me take your statement before the investigators come. I'm sure they'll want to question you, Mr. Kaiba. I'm sorry. I'll try to make this as painless as possible. Can you tell me what you did starting from the time you woke up yesterday?"

Kaiba licked his lips. He chose not to lie about anything. "I woke up. Jou was next to me. I've been having nightmares lately about people being murdered. It would scare me to the point where I almost fell down my stairs trying to get away from the images. Mokuba was afraid that something horrible would happen to me if this continued so the two took turns over who would sleep in the same room with me. All three of us had breakfast; Jou went to work, Mokuba to school, and I left for the office. I was in my office the entire day. There are cameras in there that time stamp everything. You can check that if you prefer. I managed to finish all the work I had before four o'clock. That was around the time my doctor has been telling me to come home at so I don't hurt myself. I remembered not feeling well on the way home. My stomach was flipping. I told Mokuba this when I got there and went straight to bed. I don't know what time Mokuba joined me in my bed. He could probably tell you that, but I did feel him come in. I fell back to sleep, still feeling nauseous. The next time I awoke was in that house covered in those people's blood."

"Do you know if Mokuba felt you leave the bed?"

"I talked to Mokuba. He said he didn't hear anything, but he was exhausted and slept heavily that night. He barely woke when I called him around eleven to ask him where his brother was. I received this note." Jou pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Naoki. "It said that this guy's plan was going to start if I didn't find Kaiba before midnight. I went to the precinct and put out a BOLO and an APP for him and any of the cars registered in his name. The officers were responding to an anonymous tip about a suppose of murder. That's when they found Kaiba, at midnight exactly."

Naoki read the letter before sealing it in an investigation bag and signing it. "Okay, look. I know you two must be very tired, but I know the investigation team would want a sample of the blood on you, Mr. Kaiba, plus your clothes. I can phone your brother while you are in with the doctor and have a new pair of clothes brought to you. In the meantime, let's get you to the infirmary and we'll test the blood on your hands. By that time, the team should be back."

Naoki rose and let them to the infirmary. A beautiful tall curly haired burnet greeted them at the door. "Well, Mr. Kaiba, you and I have to stop meeting like this."

"Doctor, can you test the blood on his hands first to make sure it's human and then take a sample of it please."

The woman frowned and motioned for Kaiba to sit down. The bed was stiffer than he remembered. He held out his hands as the doctor swabbed each finger and sealed the swabs into containers. She took another one and this time ran it over a tester. She shook the cardboard and glanced at the color. She frowned. "Sorry, honey, it's human blood." Kaiba stared at her in disbelief. He had a slight hope that it was animal blood all over him. "I'll have these samples sent down and tested against the victims' blood once that arrives."

Jou glanced down at the broken expression in Kaiba's face. Whoever was setting him up was doing a hell of a job. He didn't know how much more Kaiba can withstand. Naoki led them down to the interrogation rooms and allowed them to wait for the team in there. Kaiba kept to himself, staring at a nearby wall. Jou was beginning to worry. What would happen if they couldn't prove that Kaiba was innocent? Would he lose his lover that he just found? What would happen to his company and Mokuba who wasn't eighteen yet? Who would want to ruin Kaiba like this? While they waited someone brought in clothes for Kaiba, but Mokuba wasn't allowed to go into see his brother. Kaiba changed quickly in the bathroom before returning to the room.

The team leader came in several minutes later. The interrogation went the same way as the interview with Naoki. They hooked Kaiba up to a polygraph and asked him a series of questions. The results came back negative, proving that Kaiba wasn't lying about not remembering the time between Mokuba coming to bed and him waking up in the crime scene. "Well," the team leader said, running his fingers through his brown hair. "We're going to release you, Mr. Kaiba. The murder weapon was found downstairs and your prints did not match. You passed the polygraph and there's evidence that someone was trying to set you up. The blood on you is that of both victims which I can't explain how that got on you. We'll need to secure your passports so you can't leave the country."

"But you just said I was free to go."

"Yes, you are, but until we find the real criminal you're still one of our suspects. I've seen people with multiple personality disorder fool the polygraph and even though the weapon wasn't wiped clean, you could have been wearing clothes and managed to stash them before hand. Once our team is finished investigating your car you can pick it up at the pound. Do you have any questions?"

"Do you honestly think I killed those people?"

"In my line of work, Mr. Kaiba, I'll believe anything. Try to get some rest. If we need anything, we'll call you. If you think of anything, give us a call." The gentleman handed over his card, which Kaiba took with shaking hands.

He glanced up at Jou who smiled at him, trying to ease Kaiba's suffering. "Let's get you home," Jou whispered, helping him out of the chair. They met Mokuba and Roland at the entrance. Mokuba asked a million questions to which Kaiba didn't answer. Jou shook his head when Mokuba shifted his eyes to him. There was no way the blond was going to talk about this in the middle of the police station. The first thing he wanted to do was get Kaiba in a nice warm bath. He was afraid that the CEO was going to breakdown at any moment.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I know that doesn't answer many questions and adds more. I'm trying to get my mind to wrap around the truth but obviously it's not time yet LOL. Thank you for reading. Please leave me a line.

Angel Dove


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all for your kind reviews and sticking with me. There are four more chapters left including this one. I know that sounds a bit short, but most of the reveal will be in the next chapter and the rest of the questions in the following chapters. I've plotted out the end in two different directions, but once I write these two next chapters I'll figure out how I want the ending to go. But, anyway, let's get this get this chapter going.

Warnings: shounen ai again. I love those little tender moments between them so I'm adding more.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Thirteen

Kaiba remained quiet the whole ride home, staring out the window. Mokuba tried to talk to him, but Jou placed his hand on the teenager's knee and shook his head. As much as he'd love for Mokuba to talk to Kaiba, he knew that Kaiba wasn't going to talk. He frowned and stared at his lover. He wanted to comfort him. Tell him that everything is going to be okay, but even Jou didn't know if it was. What if the police found concrete evidence to pin it on Kaiba? Then there is the possibility that Kaiba did kill those people. The multiple personality disorder had Jou thinking. What if that drug had some way of making a personality that no one knew about? Wouldn't he have seen it earlier if it had?

The limousine pulled to a stop in front of mansion. Jou nodded to Mokuba, noticing that Kaiba wasn't moving. Looking out the tinted windows, the blond could see the media hounding the front gate. He shook his head and slid closer to Kaiba. The burnet shifted his gaze up to Jou's honey ones. "Is this the end of me?" he mumbled.

Jou wrapped his arms around Kaiba and pulled him into his lap. "You've bounced back from worse." The blond kissed his lover's cheek and gently gripped his hand. "Let's get you upstairs and to nice warm bath." Kaiba nodded and slid with Jou out of the limousine. They saw the flashing of cameras, but Jou got them inside quickly. Mokuba stood in the hallway, looking worried. Jou patted his shoulder. "Let me get him comfortable, and I'll come to talk to you later," he said, guiding the wearing CEO up the stairs.

Once inside Kaiba's bedroom, the detective helped Kaiba shed his clothes as the bathwater filled the tub. The CEO still had dry blood on him. Jou frowned and helped the barely responsive burnet into the water. He quickly undressed himself and shifted behind Kaiba, placing his lover between his legs. He picked up the washcloth and gently ran it over the burnet's stiff shoulders. Jou kissed the back of Kaiba's neck, attempting to coax him into relaxing. "Talk to me, my love. Don't push me away." Jou dipped the washcloth into the water and ran it down Kaiba's back. Kaiba slowly relaxed against Jou's chest.

"I'm afraid," Kaiba whispered. "What has happened to me? What if those nightmares weren't just nightmares? What if I killed more people and didn't know about it? Could that drug be responsible for everything?" Kaiba pulled his legs up, but Jou pushed them back down.

"Stay relaxed and don't go into that cocoon I've been watching you disappear in lately. You're a strong person. Stay strong and confident. I don't believe you killed anyone. You may threaten it, but I doubt you'll ever do it. Plus, you have no connection to those people. I double checked that while you were changing in the precinct." Jou ran his fingers through Kaiba's hair. He kissed the curve between Kaiba's neck and shoulder. He smiled as he felt his lover slowly melt into him. He finished washing all the blood off Kaiba and slowly lead the now responsive man back to his bed.

Dropping the towels on the floor, Jou guided his lover into the soft mattress. Intertwining their fingers together, Jou lied on top of Kaiba, kissing him deeply. Neither wanted more than the sweet assurance that they were still together. Their hands remained together, enjoying the deep kiss they shared. After several long moments, Jou broke the kiss and brought his hand up to Kaiba's forehead, brushing the damp burnet strands away. "Get some rest. I'll be back as soon as I talk to Mokuba." Jou rose, but Kaiba refused to let him leave. "I promise." Jou brought their hands up to his lips, kissing Kaiba's hand. Kaiba pulled his hand back and watched Jou disappear through the door. He pulled the covers up and buried himself under them without putting any clothes on. He shivered from the lost of body height. Burying his head into the pillows, he tried to get some sleep. He was exhausted and had trouble thinking clearly.

Jou entered into Mokuba's room, finding the teenager sitting on his bed with his legs pulled close to his chest. "You know, that must be a family trait," he commented.

Mokuba stared up at him with confusion. "What is?"

"Pulling your legs to your chest when you're scared or feeling vulnerable. Seto does it too."

"What is happening, Jou?" Mokuba asked, ignoring Jou's attempt of humor.

The detective took a deep breath and sat on the edge of Mokuba's bed. "I think those kidnappers did something to Seto. Someone snuck into my apartment yesterday and left a note telling me that their plan will begin that night, and I had till midnight to find Seto in order to stop it. From what he said, Seto woke up in the middle of a murder scene. He didn't remember leaving the mansion or even driving all the way to that house." Jou saw the shock in Mokuba's face. "Don't worry. They don't have any evidence on Seto besides he was at the crime scene with the victim's blood on him. That's not enough to convict him. He could have heard shouting and ran in to help, but found them already dead. The blood on his hands and clothes were in areas of his body as if he were to move the bodies. He passed a polygraph test as well, but this isn't over. Seto is their only suspect."

"Is he going to jail?"

Jou thought for a few minutes. "I don't know, kid. I'm praying they find enough evidence to prove his innocence. His prints weren't on the murder weapon and as far as they've seen, he wasn't wearing gloves. Roland is checking the videotapes now to see if they can find anything on there to support Seto's case."

"Do you think it has anything to do with that drug?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to call Seto's doctor in a few hours. I want Seto to sleep a little. That goes the same with you. I need you to rest, and I'll talk to Seto about having you stay home tomorrow. You just started the new trimester didn't you?" Mokuba nodded. Jou got up and held the blankets up for Mokuba. The teenager crawled under the blankets and grabbed a teddy bear that was sitting in the corner of his bed. Jou smiled down at him and tucked Mokuba in. He kissed him on the forehead and shut the light off. "Good night, Mokuba."

"Night, Jou." Jou left, leaving the door slightly open so he could hear if Mokuba was in trouble or having any nightmares. He took another look into Kaiba's room. He frowned seeing his form completely hidden under the covers. He wondered if the way Kaiba curled was like a security blanket. Could it be linked to his childhood? He knew Kaiba didn't have a great childhood and often hid from his abusive step-father. Jou sighed and kept the door slightly opened while he stood in between both of the Kaiba brothers' rooms.

Jou reached into his pocket for his phone. Dialing his partner's number, he was shocked that Keto picked up on the first ring. "What is happening?"

"Not enough evidence to keep him locked away. They released him to me and took his passports. If that guy didn't leave me a note, I feared what would have happened to him. Those officers are out for his blood obviously. First arresting him for drunkenness and now murder. It's too suspicious, and if it weren't for Naoki being there, I wouldn't have anyone helping me with him."

"What's he doing now?"

"I have him resting. I'm calling the doctor in the morning and having him examined. His head of security is looking through the security cameras for anything that would help show Kaiba was innocent."

"You believe he is."

"Of course I do. He may be a jerk at times, but Kaiba would never kill someone."

"There's those suspicions on him killing his step-father."

Jou sighed. "I heard about that, but Kaiba wasn't in the room at the time. He just entered the building when Gozaburo took his dive. Camera evidence and everything."

"Things can be altered, Jou." Jou fell silent, thinking about what Keto just said.

"I'll call you later." Jou ran down to where he knew the security system was. He walked in and saw Roland rewinding the video and letting it play before rewinding it again. "Did he have gloves?"

Roland smirked and pointed at the screen that was paused at Kaiba's hands. "Mr. Kaiba never wears gloves, not even in the wintertime. He's not wearing gloves as he got into the car nor did he stop anywhere to buy any. All his cards haven't been used since two days ago. I checked the cameras at Kaiba Corp. He never entered there. So unless they find gloves in Kaiba's car, I say he's clean."

"Could someone had stashed evidence in the car?"

"Maybe, but if those investigators do their job, they can test for his DNA in the gloves. There should be skin particles in the gloves if he put them on."

"I'll keep that in mind. Do you have Doctor Hiroshi's number? I want him to test Seto. Nothing is making sense."

"I can have him here within the hour."

"No, give Seto a few hours to sleep." Roland nodded and copied the camera feed onto a disk for safe keeping. He continued watching all the cameras for something that he might have missed. Jou returned to the second floor, checking on both brothers before sliding down to sit in the hallway. There was no way he'd be able to sleep even with increased security around the mansion. There was a guard positioned at every entrance and window regardless of if it was on the second floor or not. No one was getting in, but that didn't ease Jou's worry.

The next morning, Dr. Hiroshi arrived at nine exactly. Kaiba had been awake for an hour, sitting against his headboard and refusing food. Thinking it was time to do a thorough exam, Jou found himself pacing in the waiting area of the hospital. The doctor checked everything from Kaiba's blood work to a CAT scan. It was the results on the CAT scan that made the doctor retrieve Jou. "What am I suppose to see?" Jou asked, sitting down in front of the screen.

"This wasn't here before." Dr. Hiroshi circled a small object. "When I checked him before, there was nothing inside of his brain, but yet, now there's this small object." The doctor increased the magnitude. "I've seen this in animals when criminals were training fighting dogs. It would send a shock through the animal's body if it didn't do what they wanted much like a shock collar. However, this object seems different. It has attached itself to his cerebral cortex."

"Could it trigger blackouts?"

"I'm not sure what this could do, but it might be able to control Mr. Kaiba. I want to keep him under observation, but we can do it at his mansion. He'll be calmer there. In a couple days we'll do another scan and see if it's moved. Brain surgery could be dangerous especially where the object is. I don't want to risk Mr. Kaiba's life that way if I can find another way around it. In the meantime, I'll do some research on ways veterinarians removed the similar object from dogs. It might give me some clues. I'm going to explain everything to Mr. Kaiba. Afterwards, you can take him home. I'm prescribing some anti-anxiety medicine to him. His blood pressure is high. Try to get him to relax as much as possible."

"Of course. Dr. Hiroshi, can you get permission from Seto so you can fax a couple of your findings to zone four. I want to provide enough evidence to Seto's innocence. You know what, I'll deliver it myself. I don't trust anyone of them."

"If he agrees, I'll give you a copy before you leave."

"Thank you."

Jou waited almost a half hour before Kaiba walked out of the room holding four copies of his findings. "One for the investigators, one for my safe, one for the press, and one for your friend Naoki," Kaiba explained before Jou could question.

"Of course. Do you mind waiting in the limousine while I deliver them?"

"I'm delivering them."

Jou smiled. "Getting your strength back?"

Kaiba growled. "Those people did something to me. I'm going to find out what and take them down for it. But, first, I need to get the vultures off my back. I will not have anyone harassing me or my family over something like this."

Jou walked with Kaiba through the hallways of the hospital. He had a determined stare in his eyes that made Jou smile. He remembered seeing that look on his face quite often. The trip into zone four was quick and simple. Kaiba delivered his findings including copies of his video feed from his home to both Naoki and the investigators for safe keeping. He walked back out and gave a copy to his awaiting lawyer who turned to address the press that seemingly followed Kaiba wherever he went. Once home, he noticed that there were less media crowding his gates. He sighed and moved into the house, followed close by Jou.

The rest of the day, Kaiba spent on conference call with the board members. Again they were proposing his removal, saying that a suspected murder wasn't good for the company, and in fact their stock was decreasing. Kaiba managed to convince them to wait a few days once things calmed down before they made a decision. He still controlled most of his company. The board members would not be able to kick him out easily.

Jou moved between the two brothers. He would visit Kaiba, making sure he ate and took his medication. Playing games with Mokuba was enough to distract him. After dinner, Mokuba went to bed early. He was more confident that his brother wasn't going to be arrested. Jou moved up to Kaiba's office. "I think you should turn in early as well," he explained to Kaiba who sat behind his computer. Kaiba slid a paper over to Jou. "What is this?"

"The rights to Mokuba if something were to happen to me before he turned eighteen. He'd get everything in this house including the company and will becoming like your adopted son."

"Seto," Jou whispered, frowning at the paper.

"I don't want the state getting custody of Mokuba. I don't want him going back to the orphanage and have nothing. I rebuilt this company all on my own. I won't give control of it to anyone other than my brother and you. Please sign the paper, Katsuya. Even if I'm not thrown in jail, I know it'll be a difficult operation to survive."

Jou licked his lips and picked the pen up, signing his name to the paper. Kaiba paged Roland in to sign as the witness. Once Roland left, Jou walked over to Kaiba and pulled him into his arms. "You can't think like that. You can't give up. I know you're just covering everything, but don't think about that. Please, Seto. I can't lose you."

Kaiba buried his head into Jou's shoulder. For the first time the CEO didn't smell like the ocean. "I need to buy you some of that body wash if you plan on staying here."

Jou laughed and held Kaiba closer. "Maybe we shouldn't. You seem addicted to it."

Kaiba finally laughed and reached back for his medication. "Join me in bed?"

"That's a dumb question, Mr. CEO Boy Genus." Kaiba smiled, taking his night dose and walked hand in hand with Jou to Kaiba's bedroom.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Next chapter is the big reveal. I hope you guys are ready for who the man behind everything is. I hope I've kept him well hidden in the story. I'll give you a clue. I've already introduced him and left a little clue twice, but it may seem a part of the story. Thank you for reading. Please drop me a line.

Angel Dove


	14. Chapter 14

Both dragonlady and mandapandabug are very close. Thank you all for your kind reviews. I know you are anxiously awaiting the big reveal. I won't keep you all waiting, but I want you all to know that I'm very excited about revealing him and took a long time on this chapter getting it just right. Let's get this started.

Note: What happens to Seto with the device in his head I know is very farfetched. I just thought it would be cool to add it. Who knows it could be possible. You can hypnotize someone into stop smoking maybe you could control someone someway. Please no flames on that even though I haven't gotten any yet. It's a slight fantasy element to the story. Thank you very much purpletrees. I did not know they got as far as controlling a mouse. It does even me a little more hope that this isn't as farfetched as I originally thought.

Warnings: Violence, Language, Blood, and a little shounen ai

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Fourteen

A small red light blinked on behind the mirror on the small dresser by the bathroom door. The two sleeping lovers were unaware that the camera hidden months ago suddenly turned on. Kaiba shifted in his sleep, squeezing his eyes tighter. Jou shifted towards Kaiba, slowly coming out of his dream world while Kaiba moved deeper into his. The burnet found himself walking through dark unfamiliar hallways. He couldn't hear anything or smell anything. His body naturally walked along the hallway without Kaiba even realizing he was still in the dream world. He walked into a room with a bed and chains attached to it. He slowly backed away, instantly remembering the room. "It's time to play, Seto Kaiba," a voice sneered in the back of his mind. Kaiba remembered that voice, but couldn't recall where he heard it from. Suddenly bloody images appeared in front of him. Kaiba squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to see the images.

Jou opened his eyes, hearing his lover's groans beside him. Clearing his throat, Jou gently ran his fingers up and down Kaiba's spine. "Seto, wake up," he softly spoke, trying not to scare Kaiba. It took several long minutes before Kaiba stilled and uncurled himself. "That's it, love. Come back to reality." Kaiba opened his eyes and turned towards Jou. The blond could see the dark color of his eyes through the moonlight that shined onto the bed. "Seto? Are you okay?" Kaiba got up and slammed all his weight onto Jou, pinning him to the mattress. "Seto, answer me. What are you doing?"

Seto smirked, leaning down to lick Jou's ear. On any other time, Jou would have loved the sensation, but Kaiba's dead eyes reminded him of when the CEO was blind. Kaiba reached down to Jou's button shirt and pulled it open. "Wait!" Jou tried again. Growling, Jou pushed up on Kaiba, knocking him off balance and pulled him off the bed. "Answer me, damnit! What are you doing?"

Kaiba crouched low and swung his legs at Jou's, knocking the blond on his back. He slammed the heel of his foot into Jou's diaphragm. Jou gasped and tried to move out from under Kaiba, but the CEO put all of his weight down on the blond. He sneered and growled at the struggling blond. Picking Jou up by his neck, Kaiba tossed his lover half on the bed. He quickly moved behind Jou, slamming his waist into the side of the bed. Jou hissed and looked up at the mirror so he could see Kaiba's face. That's when he noticed a red light reflecting off the side of the mirror. Something was in the room.

Jou instantly started struggling as Kaiba reached for his pants. "Seto, wake up!" he shouted. Growling, Jou pushed himself up on the bed and wrapped his legs around Kaiba's waist. With all his strength, Jou managed to flip them over. Kaiba's back collided with the side of the bed, but he made no senses of it hurting. Quickly taking his shirt off, he tied one of Kaiba's struggling hands to the headboard. Pulling his pants back up, Jou ran over to the mirror and pushed it to the side. A small camera was hidden behind the mirror. "How long was this here?" Jou thought, not remembering if he ever looked behind the mirror when he first investigated Kaiba's room.

Before he was able to reach for it, something smashed into the back of Jou's head, breaking to pieces. Jou groaned, feeling the world spin around him. Kaiba rose from the side of the bed, tossing Jou's torn shirt on the bed. He grabbed Jou and threw him on the bed. Too dazed to react, Jou found himself tied to the large bed with his shirt and the shirt Kaiba just shed. Jou pulled at the restraints and looked up at Kaiba. "Seto, you need to snap out of this."

"I wouldn't try to talk to him, Jou," a voice spoke from the door. Jou glanced over Kaiba's shoulder to see Keto holding a gun in one hand and Mokuba's hair in the other.

"Keto," Jou gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Keto smirked, pushing Mokuba into the desk chair. He pointed the gun at Kaiba. "Don't move kid, or you'll be an only child." Mokuba sat still, glancing up at the man he thought he could trust. Keto reached into his pocket for a small device and placed it on the nightstand. He reached down and stroked Kaiba's cheek. "Who would have thought you would be the ultimate tool for my revenge, dear Jou."

"What are you talking about?" Jou struggled in his bonds.

Keto snickered. "You were the key to controlling him. He holds you so dearly to his heart." Keto glared at Jou's continued attempts to free himself. "Remain still, Jou or else this gun might go off. Would you like your lover's blood all over you? I could do this either way. How much of a hero I would be to the press. I arrived at the Kaiba Estate with more information on the case only to find Mr. Kaiba overpowering the detective on his case, trying to kill him. I walked in and had to shoot him in order to save your life, but I was too late. He managed to slice you throat open, and you bleed to death before an ambulance could arrive. Tormented by the guilt of watching his older brother kill one of his friends, Mokuba downs a whole bottle of drugs. In one night I could destroy the Kaiba brothers and send his company to the grave. What do you think about that one?"

Jou growled. "You bastard. I'll kill you myself!"

"Such idol threats. You're in no position to make threats. Now, what should I have Mr. Kaiba do to you in front of Mokuba. Kill you? Kiss you? Or better yet, I'll have him give you one last fuck before you die. You lied to me, Jou. You said you weren't friends with him, but not judging by those juicy images you gave me. I could masturbate all night long to the hot smut I got. I do think that position you did two months ago was the best. Do you remember? Should I show you?"

Keto walked over to the device and pushed a button, whispering something into it. Kaiba moved off Jou's legs and reached for the blond's pants. Pulling them down, Kaiba lied down on Jou's stomach, facing his feet. The burnet licked one of Jou's toes and sucked on it for a few seconds before kissing his way up Jou's leg. Jou bit down on his lip, trying to ignore the pleasure his body was experiencing. Kaiba licked around Jou's knee before moving further upward. "Seto," Jou's shaky voice said.

Kaiba suddenly stopped and sat up, staring his blank eyes at Keto. The detective sighed. "Here I thought he was ready." Keto reached over and pressed a small red button on the device. Kaiba dropped instantly, convulsing on the bed.

"You bastard! What the fuck did you do to him?" Jou shouted, looking over at Mokuba who had tears rolling down his cheeks. Jou pulled at the shirts again.

Keto hit the button again, allowing Kaiba's body to lie motionless on the bed beside Jou. "Like all dogs, you need to punish them when they don't do as you say. Unlike dogs who learn after awhile, humans are very hard to control. We had several trial and errors in the past. Most of the men died or went permanently insane. I had to make sure it was correct before giving it to Kaiba." Keto laughed, running his fingers up and down Kaiba's spine. "I wanted to destroy him and send him to jail for life, but he's too much trouble. He'd be better off dead. It's not easy controlling someone, especially him. Unfortunately his heightened senses weren't in the plan, but that's what I get for using an experimental drug. Luckily it didn't reveal me early. To think you were working so hard on finding the ones responsible for everything happening to Kaiba, and I was sitting right across from you."

Keto rolled Kaiba over on his back and looked at his blank eyes. "But of course you and that annoying friend of yours, Naoki, were always interfering. I thought the doctors would find the device before it had a chance to hid when Naoki pulled him out of the cell. I paid a lot of money for the officer to pick him up after he managed to get out of the house. Who would have thought an inexperience blind man would make it as far as he did. Kaiba was suppose to remain in that cell into at least late morning, but that's what I get for using someone so irresponsible."

Jou thought about everything that Keto was telling him. It was starting to make sense. "The drug."

"That's correct. The drug had the microscopic device. It needed time to hid and then attach itself to the cerebral cortex. Luckily Kaiba is a very stubborn man and wouldn't go to the hospital until later that day after Mokuba arrived. That's why I stuck around. I wanted to know if that mindless idiot would find my tool." Keto chuckled, thinking about all his struggles with Kaiba. "Do you know the hardest thing to get this stupid CEO to do is kill. No matter how much pain I put him through, he wouldn't kill that couple. I had to do it for him and then make him move the bodies off the bed to the floor. If it weren't for you convincing the investigation team, I would have finally had Kaiba behind bars for life." Keto got up and slapped Jou across the face.

Jou grunted, pulling his lip in to suck the blood away. "Why are you doing this?"

"You asked that type of question already. What makes you think I'm going to tell you this time?"

"Why not? You're going to kill all of us anyway, and you're on a roll."

Jou felt the shirts loosening as he continued to twirl his wrists. Keto shrugged. "You're right. Can't have you telling the police I killed all those people. That little fucker is responsible for ruining my father."

"Oh that's vague. Which one is he?"

Keto snarled and slapped him again. "My father was Chikuzen Oka*."

Jou snorted. Mokuba's eyes widened remembering that name. "That stupid fucking lawyer. He ruined himself by challenging Seto and I. Seto more than me. He would have the perfect life if he wasn't so greedy." Jou laughed, finally feeling both of the shirts loosen enough for him to move. He left his hands were they were, waiting for the perfect time.

Keto growled, reframing from beating Jou to death. Keto walked over to the nightstand and pushed the green button. Kaiba instantly sat up, but didn't move after that. Keto growled again. He was tired of Kaiba's stubborn mind refusing to do his orders. Jou used the distraction to his advantage. Before Keto could hit the red button, Jou launched himself at the detective. He knocked the gun out of Keto's hand, watching it slid across the bedroom. Mokuba remained in his seat, too afraid to get in the way. Keto rolled onto Jou, punching him in the face.

Jou flipped them over and tried to run for the gun, but Keto pulled on his legs and tossed him against the dresser, knocking everything over. Jou grunted, but recovered in time to dive at Keto, stopping him from getting the gun. The two rolled around until Jou's back collided with one of the legs of Kaiba's bed. The CEO still didn't react on the bed. Keto grabbed Jou by the neck and slammed him against the wall. "This ends here, Jounouchi." Keto wrapped both of his hands around Jou's neck, robbing him of the oxygen he required.

"Jou!" Mokuba shouted, finally moving. He kicked Keto in the shin, but the older man, grabbed Mokuba and threw him across the room, not releasing Jou in the process.

Jou gasped for air. The room was becoming dimmer, and his lips turned slightly blue. A loud bang echoed through the room and Keto dropped. Jou fell with him, coughing and gasping for air. Mokuba was instantly at his side. "Are you okay?" he asked. Jou nodded and looked up at the bed. Kaiba's dark sapphire eyes stared at Jou. The smoking gun held in front of him as he glared down at the fallen officer.

Jou got up, rubbing his sore neck. He slowly reached for the gun and took it away from Kaiba. He set the gun on the nightstand and wrapped his arms around Kaiba. The bedroom door burst opened. All of Kaiba's security walked in with their guns out. "It's okay," Jou shouted to them. "Everything is over."

Roland knelt down and checked Keto for vital signs. "What happened here?"

"He was behind everything. He tried killing me, but Seto shot him. Call the police. I'll explain everything once they are here." Roland nodded to one of his staff who pulled out his cell to dial 911.

Roland walked over to Mokuba and helped the shaking teenager in the chair. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Jou is," Mokuba whispered.

Jou waved the tall man off. "I'm fine. Just a little bruised." He moved Kaiba's hair out of his eyes, wanting to see those eyes he fell in love with. "Are you back with us?" Kaiba nodded and lied down on the bed. Jou leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for saving my life."

Kaiba smiled and shifted his gaze over to his lover. "I won't let anyone take you from me." He shifted his eyes to stare at the ceiling. "I want this thing out of me."

Jou sighed and patted Kaiba's hand. "Let Dr. Hiroshi find an alternative first. I don't want to risk your life by cutting into your skull." Kaiba leaned up and gently slapped him upside the head. Jou grunted. "Hey, injured man here." Kaiba stole a kiss from Jou, listening to the sirens approaching. He didn't care what his staff thought. He almost lost Jou. That was something he couldn't handle. He didn't remember getting off the bed and going for the gun. The next thing his cloudy mind remembered was watching Jou struggling to breath. He didn't even think. He pointed the gun and killed them man that was taking Jou away from him. Kaiba lied back down on the bed, waiting for the police to arrive. He silently hoped that it wasn't the officers from zone four.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

*Just incase it gets confusing with his Japanese name, Chikuzen Oka is also known as Johnson in the English version. He is part of the Big Five. He's the judge that battled against Jou.

There you have it. Two more chapters left to go. I hope I did okay with the action scene. I'm a little rusted at writing action. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	15. Chapter 15

LOL Sorry everyone about the typos. I have to forget about the story and come back to it later in order to find them sometimes, but thank you. I'll fix them once I get a chance. Thank you all for your kind reviews. And thank you MattLawlipopJeevas, I'm very honored. Bankroll11001, I don't know if there will be a sequel. I could once I think of something good. I do enjoy detective Jou. The ending might be a little drawn out, but I wanted to leave two chapters for it. This chapter will pick up right were the last one ended. Anyway let's get this one started.

Warnings: shounen ai

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Fifteen

Kaiba sat in his bed with his back resting on the headboard. Two officers stood beside him, questioning him about the nights events. He explained to them over and over again that he didn't know how Keto got in the room, but he awoke to watching him strangling Jou. He saw a gun not to far away and fired on instinct. It was that or Keto would have killed Jou. There wasn't much time left since Jou's lips were already turning blue. The officers seemed skeptical, but the brunet expected that from him. He did just accuse one of the veteran detectives of attempting murder. Kaiba was frustrated and annoyed by the end of the two hour long interrogation. He wanted nothing but to make sure Jou and Mokuba were okay.

When the police arrived, they separated all of them to question them. Mokuba's story supported Kaiba's. He told the officers that Keto came into his room and shoved a gun to his head, telling him not to make a sound or he'll kill them. He was forced into Kaiba's room where he found Jou tied to the bed and Kaiba sitting on him. He explained to the officers that Keto mentioned something about controlling Kaiba and had a device in his hands that would hurt Kaiba if he didn't do as Keto commanded. Mokuba could tell that the police didn't believe him about Kaiba, and were even less believing that the detective threatened to kill him. Mokuba was on the verge of tears by the time they finished with him. He wanted the police to believe what he said, but they looked at if he was a child that didn't know anything. After they left, telling him not to move, Mokuba curled up in his bed and cried. He wanted to be near his brother and feared that something was going to happen to him or even Jou. He didn't want to be alone.

Jou on the other had was having better luck since he had the injuries to support his story. He showed them the bruises on his back and neck. He told them about wrestling with Kaiba who wasn't in his right mind until Keto walked in with a gun pressed to Mokuba's head after he was secured to the bed. Handing over the camera that was in Kaiba's room, he explained how he freed himself and fought with Keto over the gun. He told them that Keto almost killed him until Seto shot him. He explained over and over again that Kaiba had to shot Keto or else Jou would have died. A simple shot in the arm or leg wouldn't have caused Keto to release Jou in time. He even informed him about the dirty officer which they did call in, but Jou never found out what happened after that. The officers finished taking his statement and released him to the awaiting ambulance. They checked his wounds and was about the drive off when Jou told him that they had to wait for Mokuba and Kaiba.

The officers brought the two brothers down a few minutes later. Mokuba clung tightly to Kaiba's arm. Roland and his security stopped the officers from following them, informing them that they have video to support all of the stories. Kaiba climbed into the back of the ambulance, sitting on the ledge beside Jou. He ran his fingers over his hand. "I'm sorry I got you involved in this," he whispered as Mokuba climbed in, making sure not to let go of Kaiba's hand.

Jou smiled and squeezed Kaiba's hand. "It's alright. Did they believe you?"

"Of course not. In their eyes I'm a cop killer. I don't know what made me not think about shooting him in the leg or arm."

"It wouldn't have worked. I've been shot in the arm before trying to arrest a drug dealer. I never lost my grip. The only way to get him to release me fast enough was to kill him. Once their over their initial anger, they'll realize that."

"They didn't believe me when I told them Keto threatened to kill me," Mokuba whined.

Kaiba pulled his younger brother closer to him. "They don't believe any of us." The backdoors shut, and the ambulance drove off. It became a mutual understanding that all three of them were going to be examined at the hospital, Jou most of all. Jou closed his eyes, feeling lightly nauseous as the ambulance drove through the streets. "Are you sure you're okay, Jou?"

"I'm fine, Seto. Stop worrying. Just a little tired and sick."

"Of course I'm going to worry. I saw your lips turn blue and your eyes roll to the back of your head. I thought he killed you! If it weren't for you coughing and gasping for breath afterwards I would have though you were dead."

Jou opened his eyes and smiled at Kaiba. "It's nice to have someone worrying about me." Kaiba blushed and shifted his gaze away from Jou. The blond chuckled. "You're blushing! That's so cute!"

Mokuba glanced up at Kaiba and snickered. "He does that rarely."

"Shut up, both of you." Kaiba's face redden, bringing more laughter from the other two.

Kaiba was about the yell at them again when the backdoors opened. The paramedics wheeled Jou into the awaiting examination room while the other two doctors walked Kaiba and Mokuba into a separate room. They were going to separate them, but Mokuba clung tighter to Kaiba. "He'll be fine with me," Kaiba explained, allowing the doctors to first exam Mokuba. He had a minor bump in the back of his head but no concussion from his collision against the wall. Kaiba, on the other hand, was scratch free. Once finished, the nurses led the two brothers to the waiting room.

It was several hours before they finished with Jou who they wheeled into an observation room. The two entered the room. Jou was paler than when he entered the hospital and looked more tired. Kaiba ran over to Jou and grabbed his hand. Mokuba went to the other side holding the other hand. "Katsuya, what happened?"

"Apparently I have a concussion and thought the floor was a great place to empty my stomach. I feel lousy." Kaiba pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "They are keeping me for observation. You guys can go home if you like. I know you hate hospitals."

"I'm staying with you," they both said in unison. Jou smiled and rested his head against the pillow. The night was restless to all of them with the nurses coming every hour. A few times Kaiba would doze and wake to see Jou sleeping as well. His breathing was shallow and made Kaiba think he was dead a couple times. If it weren't for the heart monitor, Kaiba would have believed the illusion his mind played every time he woke from a short sleep.

The next morning Dr. Hiroshi came into the room with a smile on his face. Confused on why the doctor would be so happy, Kaiba glared up at him. "Don't look at me like that, Mr. Kaiba. I have pleasant news for you. We may not have to do surgery after all. I've discovered a drug that may dissolve that object. I warn you that it might not work and there could be some side affects. It's your choice."

"I'll take it," Kaiba said without hesitation.

"What a second, Seto," Jou mumbled, still tired from the night before. "Doctor, is any of the side affects fatal or can cause serious injury."

Hiroshi sighed and shifted. "Since the object attached to his cerebral cortex wasn't meant for humans, I'm not sure what will happen with this. I am sure that it'll eventually it may work."

"I don't care what the side affects are," Kaiba explained, "I want this thing out of my head."

Hiroshi nodded. "I'll have a prescription made and delivered to your mansion. Make sure you start it tomorrow and not today. Take it twice a day, once in the morning when you wake up and the other time right after dinner for seven days. Then we'll take you in for another CAT scan and see if it worked. If you experience anything at all that could be a side affect I need you to call me right away."

"Understood. Thank you, doctor." Mokuba gave Kaiba a worried expression, but knew that nothing he said would stopped his brother from trying the experimental medication.

Hiroshi walked over to Jou. "Now let's see about our other patient." The doctor shined his light in both of Jou's eyes. He checked the bruising around Jou's neck. "Well I say you're free to go home. You may experience some headaches or migraines but nothing to worry about. The normal pain relievers should be enough to take the edge off. I'm keeping you both off from work for a week. There's someone to see you, Mr. Jounouchi. Would you like me to let him in?"

Jou nodded as the doctor left. Naoki came running into the room. "Are you okay?" he nearly shouted.

"I'm fine, Naoki. Don't shout, I might get a headache," Jou whined.

"Do you know how shocked I was to find out your own partner tried to kill you? It's all over the news. They are making Kaiba a hero who saved a detective's life." Naoki winked at Kaiba. "It was so easy to fix the damaged Keto did to his reputation."

"I wasn't concerned," Kaiba said.

"So, Jou, is he the one?"

Jou blushed, wondering where that question came from. "Naoki!"

"I was just curious. You used to talk about the love of your life all the time, and the two of you were inseparable after you got the case." Jou glared at his friend.

"We are madly in love," Kaiba answered, crossing his arms. "Have a problem with that?"

Naoki snickered. "I knew it! I'll win the bet for sure."

"Bet? What bet?" Jou questioned, concerned about what was happening.

"I said there was something between the two of you but everyone said it was nothing."

"Who did you bet with?"

"Everyone in your office. You know your zone is a lot of fun. I hear there's an opening in the detective section."

Jou finally laughed. "You're terrible, but I'd love to be your partner if you can pass the exam."

Naoki threw his arms in the air and cheer. "I'm getting out of that hellhole!"

"Naoki," Jou tried to call over his loud friend. "Naoki!" he shouted finally getting his attention. "Get out so I can go home."

"Oh right. See you later." Naoki ran out the room, bouncing with joy, completely different from how he acted at the precinct.

Jou sighed and leaned back against the bed. He heard snickering from both sides of him. "You both can shut up!"

"I feel so sorry for you, Jou," Mokuba laughed.

"He's just like Yugi." Kaiba busted out laughing.

Jou thought for a few minutes. "You know. I never thought of that." Jou laughed so hard his sides hurt.

"You attract the weirdest people," Mokuba comment, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"That means you two are weird as well."

"Hey, I wasn't denying it."

"Speak for yourself. I'm normal," Kaiba said. The room was silent for a few seconds before everyone burst out laughing again.

"Sure you are," Mokuba chuckled.

It didn't take long for the three to arrive back at the mansion. Their hour long laugh session brought wonders to them. It made them feel more comfortable with the situation. Later that night, Jou explained everything he learned from Keto, including that the CEO wasn't responsible for murdering the couple. Kaiba's emotions ranged from anger and wanting to destroy his former board members again to crying over that he almost killed Jou and finally to happiness that he didn't kill those people. Even though he would pride himself to being able to handle anything with an emotionless face, taking a person's life wasn't one thing he could deal with. The two remained in each other's arms long after they fell asleep.

At the end of the week, Jou was feeling much better, and his headaches were lessening. Kaiba had several side affects with the medication, but none of them were harmful. He slept most of the week away except for the three times a day Jou woke him to feed his sleepy lover. Jou kept a careful eye on him, making sure nothing happened to him. The device used to control Kaiba remained locked away in the evidence box at zone three. As each pill vanished from the small prescription bottle, Kaiba became more and more nervous about what the doctor would find in this newest CAT scan. The news reported finally finished reporting the incident regarding Kaiba. The officer that took him in twice was suspended without pay appending a hearing. To Jou, that meant he was done as an officer. Kaiba felt that wasn't good enough, but he let the law handle it. He was through with the press and the case. He wanted his life back.

The day following Kaiba's last pill, Jou found himself in the waiting room of the hospital he was becoming more and more familiar with. Mokuba was at school. Kaiba didn't want him taking another day off just to have him sit in a chair waiting for the verdict. In reality, Jou knew it was because his lover was worried about the results. Jou got up and stretched his legs, pacing back and forth. Even though it had only been twenty minutes, it felt like three days. Jou was tired from staying up with Kaiba the whole night. Finally the doctor entered into the waiting room with a huge smile on his face. "It's gone," he announced.

Jou smiled and ran off to the room he seen Kaiba disappear from. Kaiba had just finished putting his clothes on when Jou ran right into him and knocked him into the bed behind him. "Ouch, Katsuya, careful."

Jou kissed him deeply, not caring about any audience they might have. "You're going to be fine. It's gone."

Kaiba smiled. "I know. Now we can put this behind us and move on to better things."

"And what might that be?"

Kaiba sat up and pulled his lover into his arms, kissing him deeply. "I can make you my lover for real now. No tiptoeing behind your boss's back. You're mine now, Katsuya, now and forever."

Jou smiled hugging Kaiba tightly. "As are you, my love, for all eternity." The two continued to hold each other long after the doctor left them alone. It was unclear on the time they finally moved and decided to return to the mansion. Time was a second thought to them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

One more chapter left. I hope that humor in this chapter didn't seem like it was forced. I don't know what made me think of it, but I thought it would be a cute thing between Naoki and Jou. Thank you all for reading and please join me in my final chapter tomorrow. Please review.

Angel Dove


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all for your kind reviews and making it all the way to the end of this story. As always I don't know when my newest story will come out. It might be a while considering that I'm back to work again and won't have another vacation for several months, but maybe I might think of some oneshots or short stories to come up with in the mean time. Who knows. Anyway let's get this final chapter moving.

Warnings: Now time for Yaoi if you do not like it, skip this whole chapter, it doesn't have anything more to reveal anyway. It's just fun for all of you who love action between Jou and Kaiba like I do. Major drool action. I'll try my best with it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Sixteen

Kaiba yawned as he stared down at the endless reports lining his desk. Being off for a week for medical reasons, and then a week because the police wanted to do their investigation was torture on his workload. So many projects needed approvals not to mention the old projects running into problems and needing new inspiration to get them going again. He sighed and scratched his head. He wondered how Jou was doing being teamed up with Naoki. Kaiba snickered as he pulled another piece of paper in front of him. He was getting next to no where with the papers, but he wasn't concerned. There was always the next day to work on them. Ever since Jou walked into his life, he found himself stressing less over getting work down and returning home earlier than midnight. Kaiba glanced at the clock, noticing that it was five already. Jou should be returning to the mansion soon.

He packed up the papers and slid them over to his usual drawer. Shutting his computer down and picking up his briefcase, Kaiba headed for the door. He bid his secretary good night and left for the day. He was excited about going home and seeing Jou. The blond should arrive home before him. He felt like a school boy with a crush, but he knew there was much more than that to their relationship. They shared everything now. Kaiba would pray for Jou's protection every morning the blond left and thank all the gods for complying with his wishes when he return home to see Jou waiting for him. He slid into the limousine and watched the world go by. He exited his car the second it pulled in front of the house, smiling at Jou's car sitting in the driveway. He knew his lover would get home before him. At first Jou didn't want to take one of Kaiba's cars to work, but eventually Jou grew tired of always taking the bus to and from work. He defiantly didn't want to show up at the precinct in Kaiba's limousine.

Kaiba entered the mansion and was instantly bombarded with the smell of the ocean. Kaiba smiled at the scented candles leading from the front door to the stairs. He followed the candles into his bedroom and smiled at the little candle light dinner Jou set up beside the bed on one of the carts from the kitchen. The food was covered with large silver lids, and a bottle of wine sat in a bucket of ice. The door shut and locked. Jou walked behind Kaiba and wrapped his arms around him. Kaiba took a deep breath of the ocean breeze body wash Jou used. Clearly he just got out of the shower. "How long have you been home?"

"About two hours. I got off early."

"Where's Mokuba?"

"At a friend's house tonight."

Kaiba purred as Jou kissed and sucked on the side of his neck. "If you keep that up, the dinner will remain forgotten."

"Who says it's dinner? I want you for dinner and that for a snack."

Kaiba flipped around and pulled Jou into a heated kiss. He couldn't stand being away from his lover anymore. It had been over two weeks since the last time they made love, making it feel like an eternity. Kaiba slowly backed until the back of his legs touched the base of his bed. He ran his fingers through Jou's blond hair and slowly lowered himself down to the bed, pulling his lover with him. Earlier Jou threw the pillows in the corner of the room and shifted the blanket down to the bottom of the bed. Kaiba used his elbows to slide fully onto the bed, never breaking the kiss they shared. Jou slithered his fingers into the knot of Kaiba's tie, loosening it very slowly before pulling it free of the brunet's neck. Jou sat up, still straddling Kaiba's legs, and let the tie fall very slowly out of his hand and onto the floor. Kaiba shivered with delight, pulling Jou's shirt out from his waistband. Kaiba smirked at the fact that Jou dressed back in the clothes he wore earlier. He reached for Jou's tie and pulled him down with it. He kissed him gently on the lips before moving his mouth over to Jou's ear. "Make love to me tonight, Katsuya."

Jou shivered to the husky voice by his ear. Kaiba slowly removed Jou's tie and dropping it on the opposite side of his own tie. Jou leaned down kissing the side of Kaiba's neck, unbuttoning each button one at a time, exposing Kaiba's smooth skin. Jou opened the shirt slightly, kissing and licking the tone chest in front of him. Kaiba gasped as his lover's lips wrapped around his nipple. He reached down and quickly unbuttoned Jou's shirt, not wanting to rip it like the first time they had sex. Jou smirked against Kaiba's skin and sat up again. He shifted his lower half, grinding their hips together. Kaiba gasped, losing the ability to unbutton Jou's shirt for a second. Once the last button fell apart, Jou slowly pulled the shirt over his shoulder and then placed it back on quickly. Kaiba growled, "Tease." Jou smirked, slipping his shirt off before pulling Kaiba up and taking his shirt off as well.

Jou flipped around so his face was positioned at Kaiba's feet. He pulled the CEO's black shocks off and threw them on the ground. He kissed and licked the sensitive skin on Kaiba's feet. His lover curled his toes and tried to move his feet away, but Jou kept them firmly placed in front of him. He placed his lips around Kaiba's big toe and sucked on it. He twirled his tongue along the appendage and continued to suck it. Kaiba growled in frustration and pulled on Jou's legs, almost making him lose his balance if he didn't catch himself with his elbows. Kaiba tilted his head to the right and pulled Jou's zipper into his mouth. He placed the small metal object between his tongue and teeth and pulled it down. He reached inside, moving the fabric from Jou's member and gave it a few strong strokes. Jou released Kaiba's toe and gasped. "I said make love to me, not my feet."

Jou turned his head and smirked as he looked up at his lover with lust filled eyes. Jou got off the bed and slowly slid his pants down, swaying his hips as he did. He let them drop and stepped out of them still wearing his boxers. He turned his back on Kaiba and slowly removed the last article he wore. Kaiba's pants became annoyingly tight watching his lover's striptease. He quickly undid the pants and threw both the pants and his boxers over the edge of the bed, never taking his eyes off his lover. Jou finally took the boxers off him and turned around, but hid his member with the boxers. He instantly dropped them when he looked over at his lover. Kaiba lied on his side with his one leg bent and the other straight. His one arm held his head up while his other hand slowly stroked himself. Kaiba looked up at Jou with a smirk and used his finger to motion for Jou to come closer.

Jou swallowed the lump in his throat as he slid back on the bed, pushing Kaiba on his back and putting his legs between his lover's Their members met, causing both males to gasp in pleasure. Both knew they couldn't hold out much longer. Jou slid over his lover's body as he reached for the nightstand to get their usual lubricate. Kaiba moaned and gripped Jou so he wouldn't fall off the bed. He moved back to his original position. A floral smell seeped from the bottle as Jou smoothed the oil over his fingers. Unable to tease his lover anymore, Jou positioned one finger at Kaiba's entrance and slowly slid it in. He spread the slick substance around Kaiba's walls, slowly coaxing his lover's body into a relax state. Kaiba grunted to the uncomfortable feeling but knew that the real pleasure lied deeper.

The blond moved another finger inside gently scissoring Kaiba. He moaned to the tightness around his fingers. Kaiba was always tight and felt wonderful. Once the third finger was added, both lovers were panting. Small beads of sweat glistened over Kaiba's body in the candlelight. "You're so beautiful," Jou whispered, moving himself up to Kaiba. Their lips met in the heat of passion, giving Kaiba enough distraction as he eased his member inside of Kaiba's quivering passage. The heat and tightness felt wonderful, and it was difficult for Jou not to climax before they even started. Jou waited for the usual signal from Kaiba after he was adjusted to the thick object inside of him.

Kaiba moved downward, trying to fit more of Jou inside of him. Jou smiled and pulled out into the head was still inside. He thrust back inside until he was buried to the hilt. Kaiba's eyes widened, and he let out a gasp turning to a moan. "Oh gods, Katsuya, hurry. I can't last much longer."

Jou balanced himself on his hands and thrust into his lover faster and harder, striking his prostate every time. Kaiba's member twitched but remained untouched through their passion. When Jou felt himself getting close, he reached between them and stroked Kaiba's weeping member. Pre-cum laced his fingers allowing his hand to slide easily up and down his lover's member. He stroked in time with his rapid thrusts. "Oh gods, Kats,…I'm…" he could barely get the words out when white flashed through his vision, and he released all over their chests and stomachs.

The walls tightened around Jou's member. He moaned deeply releasing inside of his lover. Panting, sticky, and sweaty, the lovers lied in the afterglow of their love making. Jou was the first to recover, pulling gently out of Kaiba. He glanced down, noticing a little bit of blood. "I'm sorry, Seto. You should have told me I was hurting you."

Kaiba shook his head. "Didn't feel it. It'll stop. It doesn't hurt too bad."

Jou got up and went into the bathroom. Kaiba heard the water running in the sink before Jou returned with a warm washcloth. He cleaned Kaiba first, spreading his cheeks to look at the damage. He frowned and gently touched the small tear. Kaiba hissed and glanced down at Jou's worried face. "I said it'll stop. Quit worrying. It's not like this didn't happen the first time. You worry too much, Katsuya." Kaiba paused, remembering what Jou said in the ambulance. "It's nice to have someone worrying about me though."

Jou smiled and kissed Kaiba before disappearing back to the bathroom to clean himself off. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"A little sore but fine. We can always take the day off tomorrow and do this again."

Jou laughed. "Don't tempt me. Naoki is driving me crazy."

Kaiba smiled and glanced over at the cart of food. "What is under those lids anyway?"

Jou walked over to the cart and showed Kaiba various fruit, vegetables, and cheeses with crackers. Kaiba laughed. "I told you I wanted you for dinner and this for a snack."

Kaiba held out his arms as he lover moved into them. The two curled together until Jou's stomach gave an annoyed growl. Kaiba chuckled and sat up in the bed. "Let's get that snack then." Jou smiled pulling the trays over to the bed and setting them on their laps. After pouring them both a glass of wine, he picked up the controller and turned on the television. The DVD player already flashed and started the movie Jou had placed in there earlier. Kaiba smiled, noticing how much Jou planned the night out. He wrapped his one arm around Jou's waist and placed his head down on the other's shoulder. He ate and watched the action movie Jou picked, enjoying the selection of snacks Jou chose and his lover's company. Everything finally felt right.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The End. Did you like that lovely scene, hate it, think it should be better? I loved it but hey that's me. Thank you all again for making it to the end. I hope you enjoyed my vacation story even though I've been back to work for almost a week now. Please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
